Le séjour d'Ichigo
by Soul004
Summary: Un couple improbable : Byakuya et Shûhei, un zeste d'Ichigo, un chouia de Rukia, un proche passé. Venez partager un court instant le quotidien de la vie amoureuse et tumultueuse de nos concubins, loin des hollows et de leur devoir de Shinigamis.
1. Une journée de repos

**Erratum** :

_Le séjour d'Ichigo_ est une fiction dérivée de la série _Amours Imparfaits_, dont le titre comporte une horrible faute. Le genre du nom commun "amour" est masculin, au singulier, mais il est féminin, au pluriel. Ce titre aurait dû donc être : _Amours imparfaites_.

La correction dans _Le séjour d'Ichigo_ est en cours.

* * *

><p>Cette histoire est un hors-série qui se déroule dans l'univers de Amours Imparfaites.<p>

Le voici en quelques mots : Byakuya et Shûhei sont un couple légitime, célèbre dans tous le Seireitei. Tout n'est pas rose entre eux, mais tendre est leur amour et bien enraciné (1).

Byakuya reste égal à lui même, maîtrisant ses émotions. Il ne les laisse entrevoir qu'à trois personnes de son entourage : sa sœur Rukia, son lieutenant Renji, et son amant Shûhei.  
>Shûhei vit ses propres contradictions, à la fois sensible et timide, sauvage et impulsif. Sa gentillesse cache un tempérament violent et belliqueux.<br>Tous les deux vivent ensemble dans le pavillon privé de Byakuya, au sein du manoir de la Famille Kuchiki.

Venez partager un court instant le quotidien de la vie amoureuse et tumultueuse de nos concubins, loin des hollows et de leur devoir de Shinigamis. Byakuya devra faire montre d'ingéniosité pour calmer les esprits et prendre sur lui pour garder la tête froide.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 <strong>

**Une journée de repos**

Le premier signe de son éveil fut le son qu'il entendit. Un son au rythme lent, assourdi par la distance qui séparait sa chambre des jardins : « toc... … toc... …. toc... … ». Dans le jardinet de pierres, la petite cascade se déversait à l'intérieur du bambou relevé. Empli jusqu'à la rupture de son équilibre, le cylindre végétal basculait dans un choc sonore sur la pierre lisse, laissant fuir l'eau qu'il contenait.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Il voyageait encore dans les limbes du sommeil. Il était très tôt. Il avait chaud, et cette chaleur n'émanait pas seulement de lui. Il avait une conscience aiguë d'une autre présence à ses côtés. Mais elle ne le troublait pas, elle était familière, et son contentement s'accentua.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond aux solives apparentes. La couleur miel du bois se joignait à la douceur de l'instant. La pièce restait sombre cependant, hésitante à laisser entrer le jour naissant.

Il se tourna vers la silhouette allongée et l'enlaça. Il en émergea un grognement bourru qui le fit sourire mais il maintint son emprise. Progressivement, l'agitation cessa et il put sentir sous ses doigts les pulsations régulières d'un cœur qui battait paisiblement. Il était très tôt encore et la journée s'ouvrait devant lui, libre d'obligation ou de contrainte. Il referma les yeux, alangui, et se laissa envahir par la torpeur d'une demi-somnolence.

* * *

><p>Il n'était plus libre de ses mouvements. C'est ce dont il eut conscience en premier lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il soupira et chercha à s'extraire délicatement de l'étreinte dont il était prisonnier. Il n'y pouvait rien, il ne pouvait rester immobile longtemps. Il posa le bras sur celui qui étreignait sa taille et dont l'avant-bras remontait jusqu'à son aisselle. Quelques secondes il resta ainsi, hésitant finalement. Le poids sur son torse, le contact qui se précisait à chaque inspiration, l'effleurant comme une caresse, parvenaient à son cœur en vagues d'amour dans lesquelles il baignait. Ce qui le décida fut l'appel au dehors d'un merle solitaire. Quelques notes uniques, mélodieuses et flûtées, espacées de silences. Il voulait partir avant que lui ne se réveille. Ses doigts enserrèrent un poignet fin et délicat. Ils en firent le tour et cela le fit sourire. Il souleva doucement le membre et s'extirpa, centimètre par centimètre, des rets de son amant.<p>

* * *

><p>La pluie ne cessait de tomber, noyant le jardinet de pierres sous un torrent d'eau qui transforma la petite cascade en une cataracte qui se jetait du haut d'un précipice vertigineux, emportant sur son passage bambou, sable et pierres si bien disposés. Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, l'averse cessa après avoir tout dévasté sous son passage. Byakuya se réveilla. Les yeux grands ouverts, il se souvenait de ce rêve absurde et ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment qu'une catastrophe imminente allait lui tomber dessus.<p>

À peine étonné, il nota l'absence de Shûhei à ses côtés. Puis un bruit sourd provenant de la salle de bain l'informa qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard.

Il se leva, enfila son yukata, puis voulut rejoindre Shûhei. Une porte claqua, puis une autre et des pas pressés martelèrent le plancher de bois du grand corridor. Byakuya grimaça, songea un instant qu'il ne siérait pas au chef de clan qu'il était de le poursuivre, puis s'en ficha royalement et s'en alla par les jardins, d'où il pourrait, grâce à un shunpo rapide, devancer son chemin non loin du grand étang.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Muni d'un paquet sous le bras, Shûhei sortit de l'ombre du pavillon et stoppa net, à la vue de celui qui l'attendait.

« Byakuya ! M-mais... tu dormais ! fit-il, du ton d'un enfant prit en faute.

— Bonjour, Shûhei...

— B-bonjour, balbutia celui-ci.

— Je pensais que nous avions convenu que nous déjeunerions ensemble. »

Shûhei désigna son ballot, en haussant les épaules :

« Tsujirô m'a fait prendre ce panier repas.

— Là n'est pas la question, tu sais qu'aujourd'hui je suis libre. J'espérais que toi aussi tu voudrais partager un peu de ton temps avec moi. Le petit-déjeuner, est-ce trop demander ?

Shûhei leva un bras derrière sa tête, y attrapa quelques mèches de ses cheveux, se gratta la nuque, se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement embêté, et chercha à échapper au regard interrogateur et sérieux de son amant. C'était vrai qu'il lui avait promis la veille, dans un moment de faiblesse, de rester un peu avec lui ce matin.

— J'ai tout un tas d'entretiens ce matin, sans compter les comités pour l'édition du journal. Je ne vais pas y arriver si je commence la journée ainsi. Tu arrives peut-être à te tempérer, toi, mais pas moi. Si je reste avec toi et si toi tu n'es pas pressé... Enfin bref, je pars maintenant. À ce soir. Je tâcherai de rentrer tôt pour me faire pardonner. » dit-il, avec un brin d'excuse dans la voix.

Il dépassa Byakuya qui le laissa passer.

L'aristocrate savait d'expérience que forcer Shûhei ne menait jamais à rien de bon. Il tourna la tête vers la silhouette qui s'éloignait. Le soleil n'était pas encore assez haut pour que sa lumière transperce les feuillages des arbres qui avoisinaient le chemin. Noir sur noir, le Shinigami disparaissait dans l'ombre. Noir sur or, il réapparaissait dans un chatoiement de son kimono. Shûhei, présence étincelante dans sa vie et indispensable à son bonheur, savait se faire désirer sans que ce soit volontaire. Un éclat d'acier s'alluma dans ses prunelles grises alors qu'il anticipait déjà son retour et la manière dont le jeune capricieux obtiendrait son pardon.

**Fin chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : Un invité indésirable<p>

* * *

><p>(1) pour plus de détails, lire Amours Imparfaites I et II (attention, le rating est différent)<p> 


	2. Un invité indésirable

**Chapitre 2**

** Un invité indésirable**

Installé dans le petit salon qui jouxtait l'étang situé dans les jardins qui menaient à l'entrée de la propriété, Byakuya était absorbé dans la lecture d'un livre. Pourtant, il releva la tête au son de voix familières.

C'était un matin de printemps et l'une des rares journées de repos qu'il pouvait s'accorder. Aussi la conversation qu'il commençait à entendre clairement lui fit-elle froncer les sourcils de contrariété :

« Mais viens donc, Ichigo ! Ce que tu peux être têtu parfois. »

Là, c'était la voix grave de Rukia, aux tonalités frustres qu'elle avait gardée de son enfance vécue au Rukongai, mais qui étaient absentes de son langage lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui.

« Je t'assure, Rukia, je préférerai aller chez Renji. »

Et là, malheureusement, s'il lui restait encore un doute sur l'identité de la personne qui accompagnait sa sœur et se prénommait Ichigo, il reconnaissait la voix sourde et désenchantée de l'humain Kurosaki, signe précurseur de futurs problèmes qui allaient envahir sa demeure.

La vie de cet humain, Shinigami remplaçant, faut-il le préciser, n'était qu'une suite d'événements déplorables dans lesquels il fonçait tête baissée sans prendre garde à son inconséquence. Le dernier en date avait été l'utilisation d'un pouvoir qui dépassait ses capacités, par suite de quoi son existence même de Shinigami était menacée. Byakuya soupira. Même s'il en avait résulté le retour de la paix à Karakura et à la Soul Society, il serait fort regrettable de perdre un valeureux et si jeune combattant.

« ...Certainement pas, déclara d'un ton catégorique sa jeune sœur, tu ne pourras jamais t'y reposer convenablement. »

Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort. L'appartement de Renji était toujours le centre d'une activité débordante : rassemblements festifs et amicaux prenaient souvent leurs racines dans ce petit studio où régnaient chaleur et bonne humeur. Apparemment, Ichigo Kurosaki était de cet avis puisqu'il ne trouva rien à opposer à cet argument.

Au détour du chemin qui traçait sa route entre quelques arbres fleuris parsemés ici et là, le couple d'amis finit par apparaître à la vue du maître des lieux. Rukia, en congé elle aussi, portait le kimono qu'elle avait reçu pour fêter l'arrivée du printemps : de soie blanche au liseré rouge qui en renforçait la pureté. Son obi, rouge aux broderies de pétales roses à liseré noir, ceint d'une cordelette noire sur ruban rose, apportait à sa silhouette juvénile une élégance féminine bien souvent absente de ses tenues habituelles. Il en avait choisi lui-même les détails et était satisfait du résultat obtenu. Il continua donc d'observer l'avancée des jeunes gens qui s'approchaient lentement de sa demeure.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de l'entrée, le jeune Kurosaki bifurqua tout à coup et se dirigea vers lui dans un salut convenant fort peu au chef du clan Kuchiki mais qui lui ressemblait bien :

« Oh ! Salut, Byakuya ! ».

Le jeune humain avait ceci d'étrange aux yeux de l'aristocrate, qu'il n'avait jamais été impressionné par son rang ni par son titre. Les convenances lui étaient inconnues, semble-t-il, ou bien n'en avait-il rien à faire, ce qu'il trouvait on ne peut plus irritant. Pour l'instant, comme il se rapprochait à grands pas, un large sourire sur son visage ne laissant aucun doute sur la sincérité de son plaisir à le voir, le noble se contenta d'un bref signe du menton en réponse à son salut pour le moins cavalier.

Délaissant ses sandales, Ichigo vint le retrouver et s'écroula sur le tatami plus qu'il ne s'y assit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est grand, ton jardin ! » souffla-t-il, anormalement épuisé.

Byakuya prit alors le temps de le regarder. Le jeune garçon avait les traits tirés, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux malgré un regard vif et pétillant. Son teint était pâle sous le léger hâle de sa peau. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à sa sœur qui les avait rejoint et qui pencha la tête, l'air de dire « Je vous en parlerai plus tard ».

« Ce n'est pas un jardin, Kurosaki Ichigo , mais le parc du manoir.

— Ah bon... Alors... c'est pour ça... » fit-il, tout en étouffant un bâillement. « Désolé, mais je ne dors pas très bien la nuit. Cela ne vous ennuie pas si je m'allonge un peu ?

— Bien sûr que non, n'est-ce-pas, Nii-sama ? répondit Rukia en se tournant vers son frère, lequel manifestait déjà un réprobation silencieuse qui fut interrompue dans l'œuf.

— Merci. » murmura Ichigo qui mit son coude devant ses yeux comme pour se protéger d'une lumière trop excessive.

Byakuya repris alors sa lecture, se désintéressant complètement de toute cette affaire. Rukia, quant à elle, scrutait avec attention le visage de son ami tout en affichant une mine soucieuse. Son manège finit par distraire Byakuya qui reposa de nouveau son livre.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Rukia ?

— Chut ! fit celle-ci à voix basse, un doigt sur les lèvres, il dort. »

Byakuya fronça de nouveau les sourcils : ne pouvait-il donc pas parler comme il le souhaitait dans sa propre maison ?

« Il ne faut pas le réveiller, chuchota Rukia. Il ne dort presque plus, et Renji a pensé qu'un séjour parmi nous lui ferait du bien.

— Pourquoi cela ? demanda Byakuya chuchotant pareillement.

— Si ses insomnies sont liées aux derniers combats, nous sommes les plus à même de lui apporter de l'aide.

— Je suis enclin à penser que ce rôle doit être tenu par sa famille. Son père n'est-il pas médecin ?

— Connaissant Ichigo, il n'a pas voulu les inquiéter. Jamais il ne leur confiera ce qui le tracasse, surtout si cela concerne sa nature de Shinigami.

— J'ai des doutes quant à la réalité de ces insomnies : il dort comme un bébé !

— Nii-sama ! » faillit s'écrier Rukia, choquée par la froideur pourtant habituelle de son frère.

Mais c'était un fait : entre eux deux, Ichigo dormait du sommeil du juste. L'ampleur et la régularité de sa respiration faisaient penser que rien ne pourrait l'en faire sortir de sitôt. Rassurée, Rukia avisa la théière qu'on avait apportée quelques moments plus tôt et versa le thé encore fumant dans les deux bols de céramique framboise aux motifs printaniers.

**fin du chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>prochain chapitre : Byakuya fait du baby-sitting<p> 


	3. Byakuya fait du babysitting

**Chapitre 3 **

**Byakuya fait du baby-sitting**

La matinée était bien avancée, midi n'allait pas tarder. Il faisait chaud dans le petit salon où Ichigo continuait de dormir. Rukia avait dû partir, rappelée à la treizième division. Nul bruit ne dérangeait la tranquillité de ces lieux, sauf les trilles vibrantes que lançaient parfois les mésanges et autres rouge-gorges à la recherche d'un partenaire.

Byakuya leva les yeux de son livre.

Un gémissement aigu, plaintif, émanait du jeune Kurosaki qui s'agitait. Le noble replongea dans sa lecture, décidé à ne pas se laisser distraire.

La fréquence des gémissements s'accroissait. Il fut bientôt évident, même pour l'indifférent aristocrate, que l'humain était la proie d'un rêve qui perturbait son sommeil. Il soupira, regrettant très fortement l'absence de Rukia et à qui il avait promis de veiller sur Ichigo :

« Je pourrais peut-être me faire remplacer ? » avait-elle dit en jetant un regard soucieux vers son ami, endormi sur le sol.

Byakuya avait secoué la tête. Il était hors de question que sa sœur faillisse à son devoir pour le bien douteux d'un adolescent.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui, avait-il dit inconsidérément.

— Vraiment ? Vous voulez bien, Nii-sama ? » s'était exclamée Rukia, étonnée et heureuse de la proposition de son frère.

Celui-ci avait hoché la tête, regrettant déjà sa décision mais ne pouvant plus revenir dessus. La mine enjouée qui s'était affichée sur le visage de Rukia l'avait alors secrètement réjoui.

Une nouvelle série de plaintes et d'agitations le firent de nouveau lever les yeux de son livre. Exaspéré, il songea qu'il serait aussi bien dans le grand salon, la pièce voisine. Il pourrait y être tranquille tout en surveillant de loin le dormeur au sommeil agité. Évitant soigneusement le corps étendu et gesticulant, il arriva aux cloisons coulissantes qu'il fit doucement glisser sur leurs rails. Il allait passer la porte lorsqu'un son différent des autres retentit derrière lui. Une voix sourde et profonde, venant du fond de la gorge, chargée de douleur et d'angoisse.

Ichigo dormait toujours, mais sa poitrine était soulevée par un souffle puissant et rapide. Son bras était venu se poser sur son torse où une main désespérée agrippait son vêtement.

… « Vraiment ? Vous voulez bien, Nii-sama ? ». La voix de Rukia s'imposa à son esprit. Elle avait placé sa confiance en lui, il ne pouvait la décevoir.

Revenant sur ses pas, Byakuya s'agenouilla auprès du jeune garçon. Il avait déposé sur le sol, la mine contrariée, le "_Traité sur l'occurrence de l'indigo dans la composition des teintures contemporaines_" qu'il tenait à la main. Un ouvrage passionnant, qu'il ne serait jamais à même de terminer s'il ne calmait pas son invité imposé. Mais comment faire ?

Aux yeux de Byakuya, Ichigo n'était guère plus qu'un enfant. Le noble avait été éduqué conformément à son rôle de futur chef de clan. De ce fait, il avait été retiré très tôt des appartements de sa mère et ne se rappelait guère de la chaleur maternelle. À quelque distance d'Ichigo, il cachait ses réflexions derrière son habituelle figure aux traits immobiles et aux yeux fermés. Désireux d'en finir au plus vite, il fit une tentative :

« Il n'y a pas lieu de te tourmenter de la sorte, Kurosaki Ichigo . Calme-toi » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec auquel il s'était efforcé d'apporter une feinte douceur.

Évidemment, cette approche n'eut pas grand succès. Après avoir diminué faiblement, les gémissements reprirent de plus belle.

L'aristocrate envisagea un instant de sortir Ichigo de son cauchemar en le réveillant. Mais, d'une part parce que réveiller quelqu'un qui dort était pour lui un geste d'une troublante intimité, d'autre part parce que les cernes noires de l'adolescent envahissaient ses joues, il délaissa rapidement cette idée.

Il lui vint à l'esprit d'aller chercher Tsujirô, son vieux majordome. Le fidèle valet qui l'avait pratiquement connu au berceau saurait bien ce qu'il convient de faire pour calmer un enfant s'agitant dans son sommeil, mais il repoussa la tentation. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de céder ainsi à la facilité.

Avisant le problème sous un autre angle, il essaya de détendre les doigts recroquevillés d'Ichigo, mais visiblement ce n'était pas la solution. La plainte sourde de l'adolescent s'affola, prenant des accents de terreur. Il soupira, attristé et dépité :

« Je ne te veux pas de mal, Kurosaki Ichigo. » expliqua-t-il, sincèrement embêté par ce qu'il avait déclenché.

Que le lycéen le comprenne aurait tenu du miracle... Il laissa sa main contre la sienne, espérant que son calme légendaire que beaucoup admiraient et que certains redoutaient produise le résultat recherché. Son regard se perdit au dehors essayant de s'extraire du malaise que provoquait cette situation à laquelle il n'était pas préparé. Il fut pourtant de plus en plus conscient de la panique qui habitait le dormeur. Il tapota instinctivement le dessus de la main crispée, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

Il fut récompensé de ses efforts. L'affolement du gamin diminua sans pour autant qu'il cessât d'être la proie de son mauvais rêve. Il semblait, non pas combattre, mais souffrir d'une terrible perte. Son cœur se serra. Lui-même ne connaissait que trop ce sentiment.

En désespoir de cause, il se pencha vers le visage crispé et posa la main sur les cheveux oranges, s'efforçant de passer outre l'intimité du geste. Puisque cela marchait avec Shûhei lorsqu'il était angoissé, se disait-il, pourquoi ne pas essayer avec Kurosaki ? D'un geste emprunté, il caressa la chevelure aux mèches un peu rêches, cherchant par un rythme régulier à apaiser le dormeur. Et c'est avec satisfaction et fierté qu'il constata que cette méthode était efficace : Ichigo avait relâché son poing et les traits de son visage se décrispaient lentement. Une fois encore, il avait prouvé que rien n'était hors de sa portée.

Bientôt, la paix revint dans le petit salon où le chant préliminaire à la parade nuptiale des oiseaux put se faire entendre de nouveau. Quelques temps encore, Byakuya continua son manège afin de s'assurer du retour de sa tranquillité si chère.

Et c'est alors que se montra Shûhei.

**fin du chapitre 3**

* * *

><p>prochaine chapitre : Quiproquo<p> 


	4. Quiproquo

Merci aux deux personnes qui ont déposé une review, cela m'a vraiment réjouie. Je commençais à me demander si cette fic à courts chapitres, légère dans son scénario il faut bien l'avouer, plaisait.

Bon, place à la suite : comment va donc réagir Shûhei ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Quiproquo**

Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division remontait les allées du parc de la résidence des Kuchiki. Son pas léger faisait à peine crisser les gravillons sous ses pieds. Il ne se pressait pas et appréciait avec délice la douce brise printanière sur la peau de ses bras nus. Son esprit vagabondait, songeur, un sourire aux lèvres. Levé tôt, il avait échappé à la langueur dans laquelle la présence décontractée de l'objet de sa passion amoureuse n'aurait pas manqué de le jeter. C'est l'esprit clair et remarquable d'efficacité qu'il avait enchaîné entretien sur entretien. De son dur labeur et de son planning serré, il était maintenant récompensé : il disposait de deux heures qu'il allait pouvoir partager avec son noble amant avant de reprendre ses activités. Celui-ci n'étant pas au courant, il anticipait avec malice de voir la surprise éclairer furtivement son regard impassible.

Il distingua le chant d'un oiseau faisant sa cour. Une femelle lui répondit aussitôt. Un autre mâle se fit entendre. La femelle se tut un instant puis répondit au triolet vibrant. Inconstante, son chant s'alliait tantôt avec l'un, tantôt avec l'autre, et l'air embaumé fut bientôt rempli des appels pressants de ses deux prétendants.

Légèrement impatient maintenant, il chemina d'un pas plus dynamique et fut bientôt arrivé en face de l'étang situé près du pavillon de Byakuya. Étang près duquel il stoppa net, trop choqué pour manifester sa présence. Les cloisons du petit salon avaient été complètement repoussées aussi avait-il une vue directe sur l'intérieur de la pièce. Et il ne pouvait croire que la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux fusse réelle. Son amant, sa chevelure d'ébène retombant souplement sur ses épaules, était penché sur quelqu'un allongé sur le sol et dont il ne pouvait voir le visage. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer l'attention dont Byakuya l'entourait. D'une main dont il reconnaissait la douceur, cette personne recevait les caresses et le réconfort qui jusqu'ici avaient été réservés à lui seul.

« Qui-est-ce ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante et froide, aussi cinglante que le vent de son sabre pouvait l'être lorsqu'il était en shikai.

— Shûhei ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

— J'habite ici.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » reprit Byakuya, légèrement énervé par le ton qu'avait pris son amant pour s'adresser à lui. « Tu m'as dis que tu avais une journée chargée. Tu en as même annulé le repas que nous devions prendre ensemble. »

— Oui, et si j'avais su, je ne me serai pas donné cette peine.

— Ce que tu dis n'as pas de sens » remarqua calmement Byakuya pour qui il était impossible que son intégrité puisse être mise en doute par qui que ce soit et encore moins par la personne à qui il avait ouvert son cœur.

La tranquille assurance de son amant, dont il venait d'être témoin de la perfidie, acheva d'irriter Shûhei. Il contourna l'étang à grandes enjambées et pointa du doigt la forme allongée.

— Jamais je n'aurai cru que tu profites si lâchement de mon absence !

— Chut... Tu vas le réveiller.

— QUI vais-je réveiller ? Et pourquoi est-il fatigué au point de dormir au milieu de la journée ? demanda sans baisser le ton Shûhei.

— Kurosaki Ichigo.

Byakuya s'écarta et laissa Shûhei voir l'adolescent, tout en s'assurant qu'il était toujours endormi. Il était hors de question que les efforts qu'il venait de fournir fussent réduits à néant. Autrement dit, il n'accordait aucune attention au trépignant jeune homme resté dehors. Tout en observant donc, notre jeune Ichigo, il s'adressa à Shûhei. En habitué des émois de son compagnon, il prit un ton patient et ferme :

« Il est venu se reposer chez nous. Rukia m'en a confié la garde. J'ai mis du temps à le calmer alors parle moins fort, Shûhei. »

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas question d'un retour à la raison. Shûhei fulminait de colère. Il regardait tour à tour son Byakuya et cette caricature de Shinigami aux cheveux ridiculement orange et cherchait en vain à comprendre ce qui arrivait. Bien sûr, il avait entendu parler des exploits de ce "poil de carotte". Bien sûr, il connaissait l'importance qu'il avait dans la vie de Rukia. Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait concevoir, c'était la relation qui existait entre lui et son bien-aimé. Pour la première fois, un homme autre que Renji bénéficiait de l'attention hors de propos de l'aristocrate.

Pour Renji, il pouvait l'accepter. Pour ça ! Pour un humain ! Jamais.

« Il te préoccupe donc tant que cela, le Shinigami remplaçant ? ». Et le ton avec lequel il prononça ces deux mots était rien moins que méprisant. « Dans ce cas, je vais éviter de te déranger ! » hurla-t-il, emporté par sa jalousie.

Et Shûhei tourna les talons, aussi vite reparti qu'il était apparu, sous le regard surpris de Byakuya qui s'était retourné. Il se rendait compte trop tard du trouble dans lequel était Shûhei. Celui-ci n'avait pas un esprit aussi discipliné que le sien et se laissait facilement emporter par ses émotions surtout s'il en était le sujet. Comme il n'avait rien fait qui puisse entacher son honneur, la raison de la soudaine jalousie de Shûhei lui échappait mais il était sûr d'une chose : la présence de l'humain Kurosaki Ichigo était la source du conflit entre lui et Shûhei.

Du fond de son sommeil où il s'était à nouveau plongé, étrangement rassuré par une présence bienveillante, une voix grave aux accents coléreux s'était faite entendre. Brutalement réveillé, Ichigo émergea dans un état confus. Il se redressa dans un sursaut, jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde en cherchant à reconnaître l'endroit où il était, et se figea sur place face au regard irrité de Byakuya planté directement sur lui.

**fin du chapitre 4**

* * *

><p>prochain chapitre : Solitudes<p> 


	5. Solitudes

**Chapitre 5 **

**Solitudes**

« Shûhei... »

« Shûhei !

— Laisse-moi ! »

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Byakuya referma la cloison du petit salon qui se trouvait entre leurs deux chambres et qu'ils partageaient. Il regrettait presque dans ces moments là d'avoir installé son concubin dans les appartements contigus aux siens. Lorsque son capricieux amant n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il s'y réfugiait toujours et lui en interdisait l'accès. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais songé à le priver de cette liberté. Il aimait tout en lui, jusqu'à cette volonté farouche d'exister en dehors de leur relation amoureuse.

Ce soir, pourtant, c'était différent. Shûhei était fâché contre lui. Et fâché était un euphémisme. S'il avait pu se réjouir de le voir de retour à la fin de la journée, les éclairs menaçants que lançaient ses yeux noirs chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'approcher lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas éclaircir le malentendu aujourd'hui. Et il lui fallait toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas lui-même exploser de colère devant l'injuste traitement dont il faisait l'objet.

En même temps, il se sentait frissonner devant l'expression du visage de Shûhei. Habituellement, l'intimidante prestance que lui donnaient ses marques et ses tatouages était pondérée par un mince sourire. Mais lorsque comme maintenant il était tout à son animosité, les deux pupilles noires dans ses yeux étrécis faisaient peser sur leur entourage un regard qui paralysait d'effroi. Il aimait tout de lui, jusqu'à cette facette de son âme que lui seul savait dompter.

Résolu à ne pas envenimer une situation déjà instable, il avait feint l'indifférence. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire arriver au résultat opposé. Shûhei s'était isolé peu après dans sa chambre.

Ouvrant les parois donnant sur le jardin, Byakuya s'attarda un moment sur la vue des cerisiers qui longeaient la véranda. La nuit était sans lune et les arbres ne se distinguaient qu'à peine dans la pénombre du crépuscule. Le parfum des fleurs montaient avec force à ses narines apportant contre toute attente une vague de regret au lieu du réconfort qu'il espérait y trouver. L'air embaumé perdait sa saveur lorsque Shûhei n'était plus à ses côtés.

De retour dans sa chambre, il s'installa pour la nuit, s'absorbant dans la lecture de l'ouvrage délaissé de la matinée. Longtemps il fut en éveil, guettant un bruit de pas, une présence qui ne vint pas. Cette nuit il serait seul et il aurait pu supporter cette solitude si leur lien de cœur ne s'était pas fissuré. Par cette infime brisure, le froid envahissait son corps. Longtemps il fut en éveil, cherchant une chaleur qu'il ne pouvait trouver.

La lumière qui filtrait par les portes coulissantes du petit salon s'éteignit enfin. Shûhei serra le poing. Byakuya ! Sa tendresse n'appartenait qu'à lui seul. Il n'avait aucun droit de la distribuer ainsi ! Oh, il avait vu au dîner l'épuisement non feint du jeune Shinigami. Comment ne pas le voir, alors que la couleur sombre de ses cernes tranchaient sur l'orange vif des mèches qui lui barraient les yeux ? Et le regard soucieux de Rukia lui confirmait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais avoir vu Byakuya pouponner cet humain avait enflammé sa jalousie et celle-ci ne s'éteignait pas. Il fut soulagé de voir l'obscurité régner en maîtresse dans sa chambre. Il y noierait ses pensées tournées vers son voisin. Et lui aussi pourrait s'endormir enfin.

* * *

><p>Un long cri de désespoir et de douleur les réveilla tous.<p>

Puis le silence revint.

Rukia se réveilla en sursaut et s'affola, le cœur battant. À l'écoute des suites du cauchemar, elle tendit l'oreille. La chambre d'Ichigo n'était pas loin de la sienne. Aucun bruit n'en provenant, elle se rassura et s'assoupit, les paupières lourdes de la fatigue accumulée dans la journée.

Le seigneur Kuchiki plissa les yeux qu'il venait d'ouvrir dans un froncement de sourcils marquant sa colère. Non seulement il en était réduit à dormir seul par le fait de son invité indésirable, mais encore celui-ci l'extrayait de façon inconvenante d'un sommeil qu'il avait eu tant de mal à trouver ! Sa décision fut rapidement prise. L'esprit à nouveau en paix, il se rendormit bientôt.

Le hurlement vrilla les tympans de Shûhei qui fut immédiatement sur le qui-vive. Il s'était redressé, aux aguets. Il comprit bientôt qui l'avait poussé. Kurosaki Ichigo, le Shinigami remplaçant qu'il avait sans le connaître traité avec un tel mépris. Mais ce cri changeait sa perception de lui. Il en reconnaissait les nuances et les intonations parce qu'il l'avait déjà entendu. Ce cri voyageait dans son âme et ne le quittait jamais. C'était celui de ses ennemis abattus, c'était celui de ceux à qui sa violence avait arraché un pan de vie, c'était le sien avant qu'il ne rencontre Byakuya. Il se taisait la plupart du temps mais ne le quittait jamais. C'était celui d'un être blessé.

Dans la nuit à nouveau tranquille, Shûhei se rallongea. Sa respiration se calma progressivement. Il était à l'orée du sommeil quand ses pensées se dirigèrent inconsciemment vers l'occupant de la chambre voisine, un sourire mélancolique s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

Tsujirô, le vieux majordome, était le seul des serviteurs à dormir dans le pavillon privé du seigneur Kuchiki. Même si sa chambre était à l'écart, il n'en entendit pas moins l'infernal vacarme qu'avait fait l'hôte de la demeure dans son sommeil. Il se tourna du côté opposé et recouvrit sa tête avec le haut de son édredon. Le lendemain il lui fallait se lever aux aurores, comme tous les jours depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années.

Il se réveilla au son de son propre cri. Ichigo s'assit, haletant, la main crispée sur sa poitrine, l'angoisse lui serrant la gorge au point que respirer devenait douloureux. S'enveloppant de la couette, il alla s'adosser contre le mur et se prépara à passer le reste de la nuit à s'empêcher de dormir. Il était certain de refaire l'un ou l'autre de ses rêves si c'était le cas et la dernière des choses qu'il voulait, c'était de troubler la maisonnée plus qu'il ne venait de le faire. Comme rien ni personne ne bougeait, il s'en trouva apaisé. Chez lui, il aurait eu à rassurer un adulte affolé, deux fillettes inquiètes, tous trois ayant fait irruption dans sa chambre.

L'aube le trouva dans la même position. Le regard figé sur un point que lui seul pouvait voir. Lorsque les ombres de sa chambre s'éclaircirent, il s'habilla et sortit dans le jardin, attendant avec impatience que les autres habitants de la maison montrent le bout de leur nez.

**fin du chapitre 5**

* * *

><p>prochain chapitre : Le perturbateur doit s'en aller !<p> 


	6. Le perturbateur doit s'en aller !

So MIzu, une des deux fidèles "revieweuses" de cette fic (merci à elles), demande : "Comment Shûhei et Byakuya vont-il se réconcilier ?"

Que d'impatience !  
>Comme je suis quelqu'un qui aime bien torturer - un peu - les personnages (et les lectrices), il faudra attendre plusieurs chapitres pour voir renaître une ambiance plus romantique...<br>Mais tant qu'Ichigo sera là...  
>Enfin bref, je garde pour l'instant tous mes secrets pour moi, et je vous laisse découvrir les conséquences de cette première nuit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

**Le perturbateur doit s'en aller !**

Il régnait un silence de mort dans la salle à manger où s'affairaient pourtant servants et servantes. Malgré une longue habitude de ce type d'atmosphère, ces derniers accomplissaient leur service matinal dans l'angoisse d'un geste maladroit, du cliquetis des couverts ou du heurt des assiettes de porcelaine qui pourraient briser ce statu quo et appeler sur eux les foudres du maître de maison.

L'humeur du seigneur Kuchiki était tangible. Si ces gestes étaient toujours aussi raffinés, si sa posture était toujours aussi maintenue, il portait sur chacun des convives un regard irrité dont la profondeur anthracite était exceptionnelle.

Rukia s'était recroquevillée et faisait de son mieux pour se faire oublier. C'est à dire, que tout en satisfaisant un solide appétit, elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œils à droite et à gauche, cherchant d'un côté l'appui d'Ichigo et de l'autre essayant de comprendre ce qui ennuyait ainsi son frère. Cette tentative de discrétion vouée à l'échec irritait encore plus celui-ci.

Ichigo, qui s'était réjouit un moment de la fuite de ses tourments devant la lumière du jour, avait bien vite déchanté. Byakuya était toujours fâché après lui pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Épuisé après une autre nuit de veille, il essayait tant bien que mal de faire honneur au repas. Il étouffa pour la troisième fois consécutive un bâillement, ce qui lui valut d'être la cible d'un nouveau regard exaspéré de son hôte. Il haussa les épaules et soupira.

Shûhei accueillit avec soulagement la colère qui se portait sur lui. Elle le rassurait. Quoiqu'il se fut passé entre ce Kurosaki et son amant, cela ne remettait pas en cause son attachement envers lui. Si sa jalousie restait, parce que, quand même, certaines attentions n'appartenaient qu'à lui, il savait au fond que Byakuya lui était fidèle. Plongé dans des réflexions qui l'emmenaient sur la voie de la réconciliation, les traits de son visage se détendaient. Son attitude contradictoire acheva de pousser à bout Byakuya.

« Rukia !

— Hai, Nii-sama ! s'exclama-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

— Il ne sied pas à une demoiselle de ton rang de se tenir ainsi. Dois-je rappeler auprès de nous Iruko-dono pour des leçons supplémentaires de maintien ?

— Ah non ! Euh... Je veux dire... Ce ne sera pas la peine, Nii-sama, se repris Rukia en se redressant avec toute la grandeur aristocratique dont elle était capable, et en abaissant son regard de la façon la plus humble qui soit. Triste condition incompréhensible des femmes du clan Kuchiki ! Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien les heures infernales et humiliantes passées à chasser les mauvaises manières dont elle était accusée par cette lointaine cousine de son frère.

— Shûhei !

— Byakuya ? murmura le jeune homme, comme étonné de le voir s'adresser à lui.

— Puisque tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence ce matin, il serait de bon ton également que tu te nourrisses convenablement et que tu prennes part à la conversion.

— …

Shûhei resta coi, se demandant à quelle conversation il pourrait bien prendre part. Dans un repli stratégique et faisant d'une pierre deux coups, il s'empressa de porter à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé.

— Kurosaki Ichigo !

— Ouais ? répondit nonchalamment Ichigo.

— "Ouais" n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à moi pour un manant tel que toi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Byakuya ? corrigea Ichigo dans un essai incomplet de satisfaire à l'exigence de l'aristocrate en colère.

— Tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans ma demeure. Je te demande de partir sur l'heure.

— … !

— … !

— … ! »

Vous l'avez compris, la stupéfaction régnait autour de la table, convives et serviteurs compris. Ce dernier éclat ne ressemblait guère à Byakuya Kuchiki, chef du clan Kuchiki, l'une des quatre grandes Familles de la haute aristocratie du Seireitei. Il ne convenait pas à une personne de son rang de disposer de la sorte d'un résident de sa demeure, encore moins d'un invité, même indésirable, à moins qu'il y ait eu atteinte à sa réputation ou à son honneur, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

« Nii-nii... Nii-sama ! bégaya Rukia offusquée, la première à se reprendre mais encore trop interloquée.

— Euh... Byakuya... si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a offensé, je te présente mes excuses, finit par dire Ichigo, ennuyé. Il plissa les yeux, sentant venir un mal de tête carabiné, et leva la main pour se frotter la tempe.

— Nii-sama ! répéta Rukia, indignée.

— Byakuya ? interrogea Shûhei, incertain de la signification de cet ultimatum.

— N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux, Shûhei ?

— Nii-sama ! blâma Rukia, ne pouvant accepter qu'Ichigo soit la victime de l'ascendant de Shûhei sur son frère.

— Ce que je veux n'a rien à voir avec la présence ou l'absence du Shinigami remplaçant, déclara Shûhei.

— Hé, j'suis là, vous savez, intervint Ichigo d'une voix faible.

— Tais-toi ! » s'écrièrent tous les deux Shûhei et Byakuya.

Ichigo adressa à chacun d'eux un regard où il était facile de voir combien il était blessé. Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

« Hisagi-san ! Nii-sama ! reprit Rukia, outrée, inquiète et perplexe.

— Va le retenir, Rukia » demanda Shûhei à la surprise de tous.

Remettant les explications à plus tard, la jeune Shinigami se leva et partit rattraper son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Shûhei ? Le jeune Kurosaki n'est qu'une source de problèmes pour moi. Après ton esclandre d'hier, je pensais que tu te réjouirais de son départ.

— Problème ou pas, tu ne peux pas le chasser, surtout dans son état d'esprit actuel, n'est-ce pas ? Rukia ne le comprendrait pas. »

Byakuya baissa la tête, c'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. À son grand dépit, Shûhei éclata de rire.

« Mais enfin, Shûhei ! Je ne te comprends pas ! s'exclama-t-il, pour la première fois pris au dépourvu devant un revirement qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

— Je sais. »

Byakuya plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Shûhei, songeant qu'encore aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas encore percé tous les mystères du jeune Shinigami au cœur ténébreux.

**fin du chapitre 6**

* * *

><p>prochain chapitre : Quelle soirée !<p> 


	7. Quelle soirée !

note du 18 avril 2012 :

Une situation indépendante de ma volonté a empêché les publications des chapitres suivants du "Séjour d'Ichigo" : toutes les corrections des prochains chapitres sont à refaire !  
>Aussi, pour vous faire patienter, j'ai décidé de mettre en ligne une nouvelle fic : "Chroniques d'un serviteur des Kuchiki". Jetez-y un coup d'oeil si le coeur vous en dit.<br>En attendant ces corrections, je continue l'écriture du Séjour d'Ichigo. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en verrez la fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**Quelle soirée !**

Au terme d'une journée où les successions agaçantes des irruptions de ses collègues en mal d'occupation l'avaient exaspéré, le capitaine Kuchiki envisageait avec impatience son retour dans sa demeure. Ce n'est qu'en chemin qu'il se rappela que s'y trouverait toujours Ichigo et cela suffit à assombrir plus encore son humeur. Ralentissant le pas, il se perdit dans la contemplation de la colline du sôkyoku que la hauteur rendait visible de presque tout le Seireitei. Se remémorant les événements qui s'y étaient déroulés, il étouffa un soupir et repris sa route, du pas égal qui était le sien.

Le lien qui existait entre Rukia et Ichigo ne pouvait être défait, il fallait l'accepter. Tout comme le lien qui s'était ainsi créé entre lui et le Shinigami remplaçant. Qu'il le veuille ou non, que Shûhei le comprenne ou non.

Une question n'arrêtait pas de lui tarauder l'esprit : que s'était-il passé la veille qui mette ce dernier dans un état pareil ?

Byakuya, grâce à un esprit remarquablement structuré, s'était, entre deux dossiers à remplir, entre deux regards lourds de menaces motivantes à Renji, entre deux interruptions amicales, penché sur la question. Et il faut bien avouer que malgré un intellect supérieur à la moyenne, il échouait à analyser correctement la situation. Sa fierté naturelle l'empêchait tout simplement d'envisager l'hypothèse que ses actions puissent avoir été à l'origine de la querelle. Car tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était d'agir conformément à la promesse faite à sa sœur. Il n'avait lieu que de se féliciter. La conclusion à laquelle il arrivait toujours et encore, c'était que la présence du jeune Kurosaki avait déplu, pour quelque raison que ce soit, à Shûhei.

Mais là encore, lorsqu'il avait voulu se débarrasser de l'importun ce matin, Shûhei s'y était opposé, déclarant que la présence ou l'absence d'Ichigo ne changeait rien à l'affaire.

Il arrivait donc à l'hypothèse contradictoire, pour le moins surprenante et incompréhensible, que c'était lui que Shûhei blâmait.

De quelle façon il avait déclenché ses foudres, il n'en avait aucune idée. C'est que l'intraitable aristocrate pouvait être un peu obtus, dès lors qu'il s'agissait de se remettre en question...

Décidant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'attarder plus longtemps sur une question dont il ne pourrait trouver seul la réponse, il la chassa de ses pensées et se concentra sur l'organisation de sa soirée afin de se ménager du temps pour pouvoir parler à son amant.

C'est sur ces bonnes dispositions qu'il arriva en vue de son pavillon.

« Bienvenue, Byakuya-sama, l'accueillit Tsujirô.

— Bonsoir, Tsujirô. Shûhei est-il rentré ?

— Pas encore, Byakuya-sama.

— Rukia ?

— Rukia-sama a fait dire qu'elle serait en retard. Elle ne rentrera que pour le dîner. »

Byakuya pinça les lèvres de contrariété.

« Et que devient notre jeune invité ? demanda-t-il dans le secret espoir que celui-ci se soit volatilisé.

— Il a été absent toute la journée et vient juste de rentrer. J'ai servi le thé dans le petit salon.

— Bien ».

Il trouva Ichigo, le dos raide, assis en tailleur, installé devant une tasse fumante qu'apparemment il ne se décidait pas à boire.

« Bonsoir, Byakuya, lui dit-il, sobrement en se tournant vers lui.

— Bonsoir, Kurosaki Ichigo.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

— Je suis ici chez moi, rétorqua Byakuya toujours debout.

— Oui, excuse-moi. Je voulais dire... comme ce matin... si tu veux toujours... euh... ».

Le discours de l'adolescent était encore plus embrouillé qu'habituellement. Visiblement, il était encore embarrassé par la scène qui s'était déroulée au matin.

« Je comprendrais, tu sais... continua-t-il cependant.

Cela ne te ressemble pas, Kurosaki Ichigo » dit Byakuya en s'agenouillant.

Le silence se fit. Bientôt ponctué d'une succession de bâillements immodérés, suivis d'une respiration ample et régulière lorsqu'Ichigo, inexplicablement détendu, s'allongea et s'endormit comme une masse.

Le maître de maison n'approuva pas du tout l'impolitesse de cette attitude, qui se produisait … pour la deuxième fois. Sa présence était-elle donc à ce point soporifique ? N'ayant ainsi pas eu l'occasion de s'enquérir des raisons du comportement inaccoutumé d'Ichigo, il se servit son thé et décida d'emmener sa tasse directement à son bureau où l'attendaient plusieurs affaires familiales à régler.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, retentit dans la maison un hurlement douloureux et désespéré : « NON ! ». Des portes claquèrent, des murmures se propagèrent entre les murs, des pas précipités résonnèrent dans les couloirs. Le seigneur Kuchiki, de surprise, en avait perdu le fil de la vérification d'une rallonge budgétaire réclamée par une des branches secondaires de la Famille.

Petit à petit le calme revint, rythmé par les bruits de cette fin de journée. Byakuya cependant ne se remit pas à sa tâche, intrigué par la douleur qu'il avait perçue dans la voix. Le jeune Shinigami était tombé de sommeil en sa présence. Il était indéniable qu'il avait besoin de dormir. Il soupira en regardant les colonnes de chiffres dont la signification lui échappait maintenant. Il s'inquiétait. Il s'inquiétait pour Kurosaki Ichigo ! Rageant contre le sort qui s'acharnait ainsi sur lui, il se leva et parcourut la distance jusqu'au petit salon d'un pas furieux.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent. Le jeune Kurosaki, assis dos au mur, dodelinait de la tête sur ses bras croisés, posés sur les genoux. Il avait tout d'un garçon en détresse qui se refusait à dormir. En deux pas il fut sur lui, l'attrapa par l'épaule, ignora son regard stupéfait, le releva d'une poigne d'acier et l'entraîna avec lui le long du grand corridor jusqu'à son bureau où il le projeta d'une main ferme vers le sofa.

« Allonge-toi et plus un bruit » lui ordonna-t-il en regagnant son bureau.

Le pauvre Ichigo ainsi traité n'avait pu que balbutier en pure perte des « B-bya.. B-bya... Que... Eh ! » avant d'obtempérer en silence.

Quelques temps plus tard, quand il releva la tête de ses papiers, Byakuya put vérifier que le jeune Kurosaki s'était à nouveau endormi. N'en déplaise à Shûhei, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser partir à la dérive le jeune ami de sa sœur, un guerrier de valeur de surcroît. Si sa présence lui était bénéfique pour il ne savait quelle raison, et s'il fallait recommencer ce qu'il avait fait la veille pour éloigner les cauchemars qui habitaient son sommeil, il était prêt à le faire.

**fin du chapitre 7**

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : "Shûhei : le retour"<p> 


	8. Shûhei : le retour

Les chapitres suivants du Séjour d'Ichigo sont enfin arrivés ! Merci de votre patience.

* * *

><p>Petit retour sur l'histoire :<p>

Les manières de Byakuya sont rudes, Shûhei a les émotions à fleur de peau, l'incompréhension a grandi entre eux et Ichigo en est la pauvre victime.  
>Nos deux amoureux arriveront-ils à s'ouvrir enfin aux sentiments qui les animent ?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**Shûhei : le retour**

La scène qui s'était déroulée au petit déjeuner avait laissé une impression étrange sur Shûhei. Toute la journée, malgré les multiples occupations auxquelles il avait fait face, une partie de ses pensées étaient restées reliées à Byakuya et à Ichigo. Il n'avait pas déjeuné, délaissant l'agitation de sa division pour lui préférer le calme d'un des sites qu'il affectionnait le plus à proximité du Seireitei.

Une colline y dominait le cours majestueux d'une rivière qui s'écoulait sur un lit de pierres rendues lisses par l'usure des eaux. Un arbre s'élevait en son sommet, un vieux chêne dont les branches noueuses étendaient leur ombre sur le sol, formant un abri contre les intempéries ou un ensoleillement trop ardent. Adossé au tronc rugueux, il avait croisé les bras contre sa poitrine, dans un besoin dérisoire de réconfort.

C'était un lieu chargé de nombreux souvenirs. Des souvenirs de joie mêlés à des souvenirs tragiques, prémices de terribles bouleversements.

Il avait changé.

Depuis le temps où il s'était laissé emporté par une jalousie insane et avait impitoyablement agressé Renji, depuis le moment où il avait rencontré Byakuya, il avait été mis face à lui-même et avait été obligé de reconnaître ce qu'il était. Cette violence et cette agressivité en lui, cette gentillesse et cette douceur qui le recouvraient et le partageaient, le confinant parfois à la folie, ses émotions à fleur de peau, tout concourait à faire de lui un Shinigami qui n'était ni le génie ni la personne parfaite que beaucoup voyaient en lui et auquel il avait longtemps essayé de se conformer.

C'est à l'amitié indéfectible de Renji et à son absolution qu'il devait la sérénité de sa situation actuelle. C'est à l'amour, au soutien et à la compréhension hors du commun de Byakuya qu'il devait à la foi son équilibre et son bonheur.

Mais il manquait tellement d'assurance encore. Un seul geste de son amant, une seule parole, le faisait vaciller au bord des précipices effrayants de son cœur. Il y retrouvait jalousie, déraison, solitude et peur.

De ce pèlerinage au lieu de ce qui était pour lui l'endroit charnière entre son passé et son présent, entre ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il s'efforçait d'être, il était revenu rassuré. Il avait mûri et sa relation avec Byakuya, bien qu'elle soit parfois tendue, l'avait assuré d'une chose : son amant l'aimait, et jamais il ne lui ferait sciemment du mal ou ne le trahirait. Cette certitude avait point ce matin, lorsque la colère de son fier compagnon avait jaillit. Seul le sentiment d'injustice - ou d'atteinte à son honneur - pouvait à ce point le faire sortir de ses gonds.

La suite de la journée se passa dans un relatif état de calme pour Shûhei, et lorsque vint le temps de rentrer au manoir, il vit venir avec soulagement le moment de l'explication qu'il devait à Byakuya. Il ferma les yeux, désireux d'oublier les images de la veille qui lui traversaient encore la mémoire et se focalisa sur l'air penaud qu'avait pris Byakuya ce matin. Shûhei, en quelques mois de vie commune, s'était vite aperçu que sous ses dehors stricts et fermés, Byakuya nourrissait pour Rukia une affection qui contrariait sa volonté. Protéger et rendre heureuse sa jeune sœur était pour lui plus qu'un devoir et jamais il n'aurait voulu lui déplaire. Cela amusait beaucoup Shûhei car aucun des deux ne semblait avoir conscience de l'influence qu'elle avait sur son frère.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il entra dans le hall du pavillon privé qu'il habitait avec Byakuya au sein de la propriété des Kuchiki. Tsujirô, comme à son habitude, était là pour l'accueillir. Shûhei s'étonnait d'ailleurs de cette ponctualité. Comment diable faisait le vieux majordome pour connaître l'heure exacte de son retour, alors que lui-même ne savait jamais quand il rentrerait ?

« Bonsoir, Shûhei-sama. Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?

— Bonsoir, Tsujirô-san. Cela a été.

— J'espère que ce qui vous a été servi à midi a satisfait votre appétit ?

— ... ».

Zut ! Shûhei avait oublié l'inquisition qui se voulait subtile du maître valet, qui s'attachait à suivre de près son régime alimentaire, et avec encore plus d'application depuis qu'il avait été gravement blessé et avait failli mourir (1).

« Je n'ai pas pris le temps de manger, j'avais envie de me promener. »

Shûhei se risqua à dire la vérité, s'exposant ainsi aux remontrances domestiques auxquelles il s'était habitué. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il lui était impossible de mentir au majordome dont la courtoisie cachait une volonté d'acier qui lui rappelait celle de Byakuya.

À sa grande surprise, le majordome se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de le questionner :

« Avez-vous faim ?

— Non, répondit Shûhei.

— Hum, fit Tsujirô son regard scrutant les traits du visage de son jeune maître.

— Où est Byakuya ? demanda Shûhei, pour couper court à l'examen.

— Dans son bureau, mais- ».

Shûhei s'était déjà élancé dans le corridor sans attendre la fin de la phrase. Tsujirô soupira. Lorsque ces deux-là se fâchaient, Shûhei-sama perdait l'appétit, ce qui compliquait sa tâche.

« Toc toc toc... Byakuya ?

— Entre, Shûhei » fit la voix profonde de Byakuya de l'autre côté de la porte.

Shûhei entra et resta sur le pas de la porte : Byakuya ne releva pas la tête et semblait additionner une série de nombres sur une feuille de papier à une vitesse prodigieuse.

« Ferme la porte et assied-toi, Shûhei » reprit Byakuya, toujours plongé dans ses calculs.

Shûhei pénétra plus avant dans la pièce, referma la porte sans bruit et se retourna pour ensuite se diriger vers l'un des fauteuils placés devant le bureau. Son regard croisa le canapé, ses yeux avisèrent la silhouette qui y était allongée, sa mémoire reconnut la personne en question et la fureur qui en résulta court-circuita dans son cerveau temporairement sous oxygéné la zone qui lui servait à interagir avec son environnement. Il ne s'assit pas, il resta statufié, le doigt pointant la chevelure carotte du Shinigami remplaçant, la bouche ouverte dans une tentative de hurler la question qui n'arrivait pas encore à ses lèvres : « qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, celui-là ? ».

Le temps que les sons en accord avec ses pensées immédiates parviennent à émerger, il s'était déjà repris : il n'allait pas refaire l'erreur de la veille.

Avec un calme apparent mais digne d'un disciple du Bouddha vu son tempérament, il prit place et attendit avec une impatience grandissante que Byakuya daigne le regarder et s'expliquer une fois pour toutes.

**chapitre 8 : fin**

* * *

><p>note (1) : cf Amours Imparfaits II<p>

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : Noblesse oblige<p> 


	9. Noblesse oblige

**Chapitre 9 **

**Noblesse oblige**

La pointe du pinceau semblait glisser sur le parchemin dans un mouvement silencieux plein de grâce. Shûhei en était hypnotisé et sa colère se calmait. Il se laissait gagner par la sérénité émanant de son amant, lequel était resté imperturbable face au torrent d'émotions qui l'avaient de nouveau saisi à la vue de l'adolescent allongé sur le canapé.

Un étranger à leur couple aurait pu prendre l'attitude de Byakuya pour de l'indifférence à son égard. Mais Shûhei savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait raffermi sa confiance temporairement ébranlée par un jaillissement de jalousie incontrôlable. Byakuya, tout simplement – si on peut dire, car cela n'est pas donné au commun des mortels ou des Shinigamis – vivait ainsi dans une conscience sans tâche de ses actions.  
>C'est dans les infimes craquèlements de papier que Shûhei se remémorait à l'esprit l'importance de la charge que son amant devait supporter de par la position qu'il occupait au sommet du clan Kuchiki. Une page blanche remplie de l'écriture fine du chef de clan se joignit à l'une des deux piles qui se formaient à côté.<br>Le sommeil tranquille du jeune Kurosaki dont on entendait à peine la respiration ample et régulière, les requêtes en tout genre qui recevaient grâce ou refus, l'impatience du jeune vice-capitaine qui fondait comme neige au soleil, tout cela était dû au rayonnement de l'aristocrate, dont la droiture et l'honneur ne pouvaient être remis en question.

Il régnait une lourde atmosphère d'intense concentration dans la pièce. Peu à peu, les pensées de Shûhei s'étaient tues. Son regard s'était fixé sur une mèche de cheveux noir appartenant au maître des lieux. Elle frôlait l'épaule de ce dernier et sa longueur l'empêchait tout juste de glisser par devant.

La chevelure d'ébène dont elle faisait partie s'agitait doucement dans une ondulation soyeuse, au rythme des mouvements inhérents à la tâche qu'exécutait le chef de clan. Le kenseikan qui maintenait l'ordonnance de la noble coiffure ne permettait rien d'autre que ces reflets ondoyants. Mais cette mèche... Elle avait irrésistiblement attiré l'attention de Shûhei qui restait en suspens devant sa lente progression. Elle semblait s'être libérée des lois qui régnaient sur ses comparses. Allait-elle bientôt se défaire de l'obstacle qui lui faisait barrage, et dans son élan caresser le cou juste dessous le pavillon de l'oreille ? Caresser cette peau fine au goût à la fois salé et sucré, dont la saveur ne manquait pas de l'enivrer encore maintenant. Shûhei saliva. Rien qu'un tout petit peu encore, un simple geste, un léger souffle suffiraient. L'extrémité effilée se courba dans un chatoiement de lumière et glissa plus encore. Shûhei déglutit péniblement. Mais Byakuya s'était redressé en classant la dernière des requêtes qui avaient réclamé son attention d'aujourd'hui, ce qui renvoya la mèche en arrière, là où était sa place.

Shûhei la suivit des yeux, frustré par ce dénouement.

« Tac ».

Le bruit sec du pinceau dont le manche en bois naturel fut reposé sur son support le fit sursauter et le ramena sur terre (enfin, sur le sol du Seireitei) : Byakuya dirigeait sur lui un intense regard cristallin où se mêlaient l'interrogation et l'attente.

Encore sous le coup de son fantasme avorté, Shûhei resta silencieux. Byakuya haussa imperceptiblement le sourcil gauche :

« Hé bien, Shûhei, qu'as-tu à me dire ? ».

Envolée l'humeur romanesque naissante, envolé le calme olympien dont il avait fait preuve. Des pensées incohérentes surgirent dans la tête de Shûhei : « Maudit Byakuya, c'est pourtant lui qui... Oui, mais je suis monté sur mes grand chevaux pour rien... Enfin, aux yeux de Byakuya... Raah ! S'il faut tout lui expliquer aussi... ». La question posée lui parvenait comme une demande d'explication d'une attitude dont il devait se justifier. Il lui semblait pourtant bien que c'était tout le contraire.

« Ce que j'ai à te dire ? » s'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt la source de leurs problèmes actuels et qui avait l'aplomb de continuer à dormir, en veillant malgré tout à ne pas trop hausser la voix. « Répond-moi d'abord : que fait-il ici ?

— Il s'est endormi comme une masse à mon retour, mais il a eu un cauchemar qui a interrompu mon travail. Pour être tranquille, je l'ai amené ici. Satisfait ? répondit Byakuya d'un ton sec, peu désireux de s'expliquer sur les raisons de ses actions mais voulant faire un effort afin de percer définitivement l'abcès.

— Pourquoi tu t'occupes de lui comme ça ?

— Son attitude légère et sa constante insolence sont contrariantes mais il a gagné mon estime et c'est l'ami de Rukia. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma présence semble l'apaiser.

— Ta présence ? Tu lui as caressé les cheveux » s'emporta Shûhei laissant percer sa jalousie.

Byakuya en resta interloqué.

« C'est pour cela que tu m'en veux ? se reprit-il, mais... c'est puéril » continua-t-il d'un ton adouci alors qu'il entrevoyait enfin la cause du comportement étrange de son possessif amant.

Shûhei sentit ses joues rosir d'embarras :

« Ta tendresse n'appartient qu'à moi, confia-t-il pourtant d'un ton ferme, alors que d'un regard farouche il dardait ses prunelles noires sur les iris gris acier de son concubin.

— Tu sais bien que je t'aime, assura dans un souffle Byakuya qui sentait son cœur s'embraser dans la passion amoureuse et exclusive de son vis-à-vis.

— Et lui ?

— Q-quoi lui ? questionna en écho un Byakuya partiellement déstabilisé, exploit dont Shûhei pouvait s'enorgueillir.

— Il t'aime ? murmura Shûhei, parvenant enfin à traduire ses doutes par des mots.

— Aucune idée » vint la réponse rapide et froide de Byakuya qui ne s'intéressait guère à la vie sentimentale du jeune héros de la dernière guerre. « Cela m'étonnerait et n'a aucune importance, car quand bien même cela serait, moi je ne l'aime pas ».

Tout était simple dans le vie de Byakuya, il ne s'encombrait pas de sentiments vides de sens. Était-ce l'expérience due à l'âge ? Était-ce la sagesse due à cette même expérience ? Était-ce sa condition de noble ? Sa fierté ? Son honneur ? Son intelligence ? Quoiqu'il en soit à ces mots, Shûhei cessa lui-même de s'en faire pour des broutilles. De nouveau émergèrent en lui les souvenirs lointains de sa vie avant Byakuya. Cette époque où il avait voulu baigner dans la lumière pure de Renji, au risque de noyer son âme noire et de se perdre lui-même. Byakuya, lui, avait découvert, recherché et aimé cette partie de lui. Il avait fait de lui un être entier capable d'espérer en dépit de son sinistre héritage.

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi ta présence l'apaise, dit-il après un long silence.

— Vraiment ? répondit Byakuya qui avait patiemment attendu tout en assistant aux émotions diverses qui parcouraient le visage animé de son bien-aimé. D'ordinaire, ma présence fait l'effet inverse. Mais il est vrai qu'il ne m'a jamais fui, pas plus que toi ou que Renji.

— Ah ! Ce que tu peux être obtus parfois... soupira Shûhei dans un demi-sourire.

— Que fait-on ? s'enquit Byakuya, peu enclin à relever cette étrange insolence et ayant pris le parti de faire comme si elle n'avait pas existé.

— Tu me le demandes ?

— Je lui dis de partir ?

— Non, fais comme tu veux. Moi, tout ce que je désire, c'est ton amour pour moi seul.

— Mon amour est tien et uniquement tien, Shûhei... Et cela nous le savons tous les deux, n'est-ce-pas ? »

C'est en disant ces derniers mots que Byakuya fit le tour du bureau et se pencha vers Shûhei. Comme celui-ci relevait le menton, il posa simultanément sa main sur la nuque arquée et ses lèvres sur celles humides qui se tendaient vers lui. Parfois il s'écartait légèrement, comme s'il dégustait un fruit délicat et fondant et qu'il voulait en faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps.

Tout deux avaient oublié le troisième personnage de ces lieux, qui, émergeant doucement de son sommeil, regardait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes le couple oublieux de ce qui l'entourait. Une rougeur auprès de laquelle la couleur de la chevelure de Renji n'était qu'une pâle imitation parcourut son visage jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Rouge qui jura violemment avec la couleur des épis orange de ce témoin involontaire et choqué, j'ai nommé Ichigo Kurosaki, alias le Shinigami remplaçant.

**fin du chapitre 9**

* * *

><p>prochain chapitre : Le nouveau cauchemar d'Ichigo<p> 


	10. Le nouveau cauchemar d'Ichigo

Dans sa dernière review, So Mizu s'étonne : "Ben Ichigo, ça ne t'a pas plu de voir ces deux-la se bécoter xD ?"  
>Ichigo rétorque : "Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! A la différence de vous, fans à l'esprit perverti, je suis une âme innocente et pure..."<p>

Et donc, savourez la suite :

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 <strong>

**Le nouveau cauchemar d'Ichigo**

Ichigo se sentait bien et réalisait confusément qu'il s'éveillait d'un sommeil pour une fois sans rêve. Sa conscience se fit plus claire et il allait s'étirer de satisfaction et soulager ainsi ses membres fourbus lorsqu'un bruissement d'origine inconnue attira son regard.

En un éclair, il se souvint qu'il avait été traîné de force dans le bureau de Byakuya, et la demi-seconde d'après il s'était assis et contemplait estomaqué le tendre baiser auquel se livraient nos deux tourtereaux.

Désespérément, il essayait de faire coïncider l'image qu'il avait de l'imperturbable Byakuya au reiatsu si terrifiant et aux manières si strictes avec la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux, qui dégageait une atmosphère si romantique qu'il se serait bien cru en plein conte de fée. Il échouait lamentablement. Et ce qui ne l'aidait pas était la présence de Shûhei Hisagi, homme dont il connaissait les exploits guerriers, et qui semblait fondre de plaisir à l'attention dont il était l'objet. Attention que normalement un homme dispense à une femme, dans l'esprit si simple d'Ichigo. « Enfin..., se disait-il, comme ils étaient concubins lui avait appris Rukia... forcément... ils devaient... Euh... Euh... STOP ! ».

Les pensées d'Ichigo s'étaient engagées sur une voie désagréable.

Son visage, qui avait pris la couleur du fruit dont il porte le nom lorsqu'il est mûr, entama une régression vers l'état de ce fruit lorsqu'il n'est pas encore à maturité : il devint verdâtre.

Un urgent besoin d'air frais le fit se mettre sur ses pieds et s'enfuir dare-dare en marmonnant d'inaudibles excuses, loin des mœurs trop exotiques du noble pour sa jeune vie encore innocente.

Byakuya avait rompu le baiser et s'était redressé lorsqu'Ichigo s'était levé. Shûhei et lui remarquèrent sa mine défaite et assistèrent à sa sortie rapide.

« Un cauchemar ? avança Shûhei d'un ton peu amène, dépité par cette interruption.

— Je ne le crois pas, réfuta Byakuya, fort de son expérience récente avec l'adolescent au sommeil perturbé.

— Oï ! s'exclama Shûhei en se levant, tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il serait candide à ce point ? »

Tous les deux se regardèrent. Byakuya hocha la tête.

« Cet humain est une source constante d'étonnement et de perturbations, je te l'avais dis. Désolé, Shûhei, il semble que notre... conversation doive être remise à plus tard. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ? »

Shûhei haussa les épaules :

« De toute façon, quelque soit je ce que j'en pense, tu iras le voir.

— Non, si tu as besoin de moi à tes côtés, je le laisse se débrouiller » déclara Byakuya en s'approchant de son amant et en lui prenant la taille.

Shûhei avait posé les mains et la tête sur le torse de l'aristocrate, collant une oreille sur son cœur. Les pulsations rapides, qui témoignaient de l'émoi naissant de ce dernier, s'apaisaient :

« Il faut s'assurer qu'il va bien. Nous nous verrons plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il en crispant ses poings.

— Oui, à tout à l'heure, Shûhei » fit Byakuya.

Il s'était saisi des mains sur sa poitrine et avait écarté de lui le visage aimé, dont les marques et les tatouages accentuaient l'air renfrogné. Il incrusta son pouce dans les paumes fermées et les caressa, et d'un baiser sur le front envahi d'épis d'un noir corbeau, il effaça les dernières traces d'amertume présentes dans le regard de son chéri, à la foi ange et démon.

Ayant rassuré son concubin, Dieu seul savait pour combien de temps, le capitaine de la sixième division s'en fut trouver l'adolescent dont il se sentait responsable puisqu'il vivait temporairement sous son toit.

Chemin faisant, son exaspération grandissait. Dire qu'il venait d'arranger les choses avec Shûhei, et voilà maintenant que c'était au tour de l'humain de tourner les talons, confronté à ce que vraisemblablement il n'était pas préparé à voir. Par tous les esprits du Seireitei, qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela ? Il ne manquait plus que le regard humide de Rukia fixé sur lui, face à une requête qu'elle n'osait formuler par peur de le fâcher, ou une des maladresses de Renji dont la confiance sans borne semblait lui faire croire que son capitaine pouvait réaliser des miracles et effacer toutes ses bourdes. Finalement, tout ce petit monde était en train de le faire tourner en bourrique, lui, le chef de la Famille Kuchiki, l'une parmi les quatre des plus nobles familles de la Haute Aristocratie du Seireitei, connu pour son insensibilité et craint pour son sang froid à toute épreuve !

Et c'est avec son habituel air fermé que Byakuya se présenta devant Ichigo, lequel s'était réfugié au plus profond du jardin, son reiatsu chamboulé suintant de lui comme un parfum trop musqué. Il se tenait avachi, assis en tailleur sur un banc de bois à l'assise de pierre, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre.

La soudaine présence qui irradiait de tension contenue amena Ichigo à relever la tête :

« OUAH ! hurla-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds et en se mettant hors de portée de l'aristocrate, grâce à un bond digne d'une puce effarouchée.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Kurosaki Ichigo ? Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Et pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, ne savais-tu pas que Shûhei est mon amant légitime ?

— Rukia me l'a dit, mais...

— Ton inexpérience en la matière est flagrante, pourtant j'aurai tendance à croire que tu savais au moins ce qu'être en couple induit. Ce qui ne m'explique pas ta gêne.

— Oui, mais... mais... mais...

— Arrête de bêler et viens en au fait.

— C'est à dire... Je n'y avais jamais pensé comme ça... » Ichigo peinait à exprimer les questions et les images qu'il avait en tête depuis qu'il avait été témoin du baiser. Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et détourna le regard. « Vous... vous... vous faites vraiment... ? Deux hommes... ? Comment ? C'est pas... Enfin... Qui ? Et-

— Il suffit ! » tonna Byakuya d'un ton cinglant, coupant comme du cristal.

Si Byakuya n'avait pas été Byakuya, il aurait été amusé par l'ingénuité d'Ichigo, mais avant tout il était Byakuya, et il s'irritait de la confusion du jeune homme comme de ses questions qui dépassaient largement l'indiscrétion. Sa voix avait retenti comme un couperet et interrompu la tentative malheureuse d'Ichigo pour traduire son malaise. Ce dernier avait tressailli violemment et enfoncé ses ongles dans ses bras, heureusement protégés par le tissu de sa veste de kimono, et il se mordait les lèvres, le menton baissé sur la poitrine.

Puis, parce qu'il était Ichigo et qu'une bonne claque, même verbale, lui avait toujours remis les idées en place, il se redressa les sourcils froncés et d'une main se gratta la nuque :

« Je suppose que l'important c'est que cela vous plaise et que vous soyez heureux, dit-il finalement en plongeant ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux presque sombres de Byakuya, d'un air interrogateur.

— Comme à ton habitude, tu parles avec ton cœur, Kurosaki Ichigo, répondit Byakuya d'un ton adouci, nous sommes heureux ensemble, je te remercie, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire plus avant ton éducation.

— Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas curieux quand même. Vous êtes le premier couple homosexuel que je connaisse... Oh ! Dis, Byakuya, l'homosexualité n'est pas tabou chez les nobles ? Ou alors tu as encore transgressé les lois de ton clan ? s'écria imprudemment Ichigo, rasséréné et pour le coup ayant retrouvé son aplomb et sa désinvolture.

— Shire, Senbonzakura.

— OUAH ! »

Et Ichigo s'enfuit à toutes jambes, persuadé que sa dernière heure était venue.

Resté seul, Byakuya sentit une intense satisfaction l'envahir après avoir accompli sa petite vengeance sur la personne à l'origine des incidents des jours derniers, même si elle était un peu mesquine. « C'est qu'ils étaient si faciles à impressionner, ces fragiles jouvenceaux » pensa-t-il, en portant la main à la hanche, là où aurait dû se trouver son fidèle zanpakutô et dont la présence était inutile dans la sécurité de sa demeure.

Revenant sur ses pas, ses pensées se firent plus sérieuses et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas exagéré. S'il avait aggravé l'état du jeune Kurosaki et accentué ses cauchemars, son séjour dans sa maison en serait rallongé. « Tout cela, c'était la faute de Shihôin Yoruichi et de ses espiègleries » soupira-t-il en se remémorant ses jeunes années d'entraînement. Elle s'était alors bien trop amusée à jouer avec sa fierté et à attiser sa colère. Et depuis sa rencontre avec Shûhei, il voyait trop souvent à son goût resurgir un comportement impétueux qu'il pensait avoir depuis longtemps maîtrisé.

**fin du chapitre 10**

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens<p> 


	11. Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens

Hesymi, au chapitre 9, a fait la leçon : " Ichigo, non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te barrer? Fallait faire semblant de dormir, et zieuter"  
>L'Ichigo de la fin du chapitre 10, rougit, toussote, baisse la tête et murmure : " Maintenant, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait".<br>Et moi de me demander : "Ichigo, ta jeune âme innocente commencerait-elle à être influencée par les moeurs libertines de tes hôtes ? Dois-je en préserver la pureté en te faisant quitter leur demeure ?"

Sur ce, le dernier résident de la maisonnée s'est montré curieusement absent jusqu'ici...

Et donc découvrez la situation maintenant que Shûhei et Byakuya se sont réconciliés :

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 <strong>

**Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens**

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'une étrange routine s'était installée dans le pavillon privé du chef de clan, au sein de la résidence des Kuchiki.

Si le début de la journée semblait se dérouler normalement, le soir, par contre, il en était tout autrement. Le capitaine de la sixième division rentrait plus tôt que de coutume et rejoignait son invité insomniaque qui l'attendait dans le petit salon. Ensemble, ils se dirigeaient en silence vers son bureau et s'y installaient, Byakuya s'attablant pour continuer le travail qu'il avait ramené avec lui, et Ichigo s'allongeant sur le canapé pour profiter d'un sommeil réparateur. Il en était ainsi jusqu'au dîner.

Personne, pas même Shûhei, ne s'avisait de les déranger. Et Shûhei détestait la place qu'avait pris Ichigo auprès de Byakuya. Mais il rongeait son frein car il avait accepté sa présence. Il rentrait le plus tard possible, l'humeur morose et se morfondait dans un silence boudeur.

Le pire étaient les nuits, entrecoupées des cris du jeune Shinigami.

Vint un soir où Shûhei s'était trouvé à court d'excuses valables pour s'attarder à sa division. Lentement, il entreprit le chemin du retour, et se remémora la nuit qui avait suivi sa réconciliation avec Byakuya.

* * *

><p>« Nous devrions être tranquilles ce soir, avait assuré Byakuya, le gamin s'est détendu dans la journée.<p>

— Ne parle plus de lui et vient près de moi » avait-il grogné.

Dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Byakuya était venu le rejoindre sous la couette où il s'était saisi de lui tel un prédateur voulant soumettre sa proie. Mais la proie s'était défendue, et leurs ébats brutaux avaient exacerbé leur passion. Chacun heureux de retrouver l'autre, chacun désireux de faire payer à l'autre son récent tourment, chacun souhaitant se perdre dans les bras de l'autre. Au milieu de ce tourbillon de sentiments et de cet accomplissement de désirs qui formaient leur couple, avait résonné dans les couloirs l'appel suppliant et désespéré que tous avaient entendu la veille.

Ce fut comme si un vent glacial avait balayé la pièce. Il s'était figé et frissonnait non plus des caresses prodiguées à fleur de peau mais de l'écho du cri dans son cœur. Agrippé aux épaules de Byakuya, il l'avait fixé d'un regard où toute trace du feu brûlant qui y dansait auparavant avait disparu. Byakuya qui était au dessus de lui avait tourné la tête dans la direction d'où avait émané le son angoissé. Et lentement, son amant s'était rallongé lourdement à ses côtés.

« Je ne suis plus d'humeur, l'avait-il entendu déclarer au bout d'un moment.

— Moi non plus » avait-il enchaîné. Il avait alors niché sa tête dans la nuque de Byakuya et au creux de son oreille avait murmuré d'une voix fragile :

« Tu ne vas pas le voir ?

— Lorsqu'il sera prêt à en parler, il viendra de lui-même. Le forcer à le faire ne ferait que le bloquer davantage. »

Ils s'étaient finalement endormis, tressaillant ou s'irritant parfois aux sons de cris étouffés.

* * *

><p>Depuis, ils n'avaient plus refait l'amour.<p>

Shûhei se sentait négligé. Byakuya semblait indifférent à cet état des choses.

Au crépuscule, ils partageaient un saké, dans l'intimité du salon mitoyen de leurs appartements, enfin délivrés de la présence de Rukia et Ichigo. Ils se retrouvaient dans leur chambre où ils s'enlaçaient tendrement, et discrètement - on ne les y reprendrait pas deux fois.

« Cela devrait me satisfaire » se tança Shûhei, s'accrochant à ce que lui disait sa raison.

Mais il n'était pas parfait, et d'ailleurs il ne voulait pas l'être. Il voulait être au centre de l'intérêt et de l'attention de son amant. Il voyait sa place diminuer au sein du cercle privé de Byakuya entre la charge de chef de clan et le dorlotement du Shinigami remplaçant, et il n'était pas prêt pour cela.

Abattu par cet accès de mélancolie, Shûhei arrivait à un carrefour et n'eut pas l'idée de redresser la tête. Mal lui en prit, il percuta quelqu'un, un de ses confrères sans doute. La violence du choc les fit se retrouver tous les deux sur les fesses, se confondant simultanément en excuses polies :

« Excusez-moi : je ne regardais pas où j'allais »

« Excusez-moi : j'étais trop pressé ».

Au son de leurs voix respectives, ils se regardèrent avec plus d'attention et s'écrièrent de concert :

« Kurosaki ! ».

« Hisagi-san ! ».

Et enchaînèrent comme un seul chœur :

« Tu rentres au manoir ? ».

Devant la réponse affirmative de chacun, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de continuer la route ensemble.

Ichigo cheminait aux côtés de son aîné. Ce dernier le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres et fixait sur lui un regard peu amène sous lequel il se renfrogna.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, fit-il au bout d'un moment.

— Quand comptes-tu partir ? finit par demander Shûhei.

— Mais, c'est bien toi qui a insisté pour que je reste, Rukia me l'a dit, rétorqua Ichigo.

— Taisons-nous, cela vaut mieux, soupira Shûhei.

— Eh, je parle quand je le veux ! Je vois bien que je vous dérange, mais pourquoi es-tu aussi agressif envers moi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait que je sache.

— Rien, à part monopoliser le peu de temps libre dont dispose Byakuya, perturber nos nuits par tes cris et nous empêcher de faire l'amour ! explosa soudain Shûhei, perdant le contrôle de lui-même comme beaucoup avant lui devant l'aveuglement de notre jeune rouquin.

— Oh ! ».

Ce fut le retour de la fraise, aux plus beaux jours d'un soleil d'été.

Dans un silence religieux, ils continuèrent leur parcours.

**fin du chapitre 11**

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : Une juste compensation<p> 


	12. Une juste compensation

**Chapitre 12**

**Une juste compensation**

Shûhei et Ichigo avaient franchi l'entrée du manoir des Kuchiki et étaient arrivés à l'orée du bosquet à la végétation clairsemée. L'étang d'eau claire où se mirait un ciel pur était en vue.

Ichigo, coincé dans son esprit depuis la sortie sans ambages de Shûhei, trouva toutefois la seule échappatoire possible, familière et rassurante, souvent l'unique solution à ses problèmes :

« Dis, Hisagi-san, je ne peux pas arranger les choses pour toi et Byakuya pour l'instant, parce que je ne veux pas rentrer, pas encore. À ma grande honte, je n'arrive pas à dormir s'il n'est pas dans les parages... C'est parce qu'il est si sûr de lui, si froid. Il ne va pas s'inquiéter inutilement et il me laisse tranquille. En même temps, il est là, solide. Il me laisse me débattre seul, mais il vient à mon secours lorsque je tombe à terre, l'air de rien, voire ennuyé. » Ichigo ne peut s'empêcher de rire doucement puis reprend : « Je suis si fatigué... J'ai dû mal à me l'avouer moi-même mais je crois que j'ai besoin de son aide.

— Je sais.

— Alors je te propose une chose. Jusqu'à ce que je reparte ou que j'aille mieux sans lui, battons-nous.

— Quoi ?

— Voilà, tu te bats contre moi parce que tu sembles avoir toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, et moi, je m'arrange pour ne pas en mourir.

— T'es sérieux ?

— C'est la solution idéale, non ?

— T'es dingue. T'es dingue, mais ça marche. En fait, cela devait me démanger depuis quelque temps, fit Shûhei en dégainant Kazeshini et en passant en shikai.

— Wow ! Comme ça, là, tout de suite ?

— Ben quoi, t'attends une invitation ? » claironna Shûhei qui partit à l'assaut sans plus de mise en garde.

Ichigo prit la voie des airs, échappant de justesse à l'attaque fulgurante de Shûhei. Il se saisit de Zangetsu à temps pour arrêter dans sa course une autre faucille tournoyante, attirée comme sa jumelle par la jugulaire de son cou.

Il bénissait le ciel de s'être muni ce matin de son zanpakutô avant d'aller à la onzième division parce que le guerrier au numéro 69 ne plaisantait pas. Le vice-capitaine devait en avoir gros sur le cœur.

C'était l'occasion d'utiliser un truc dont il avait rarement l'opportunité. En état de shikai, son épée avait la particularité de n'avoir ni garde ni poignée de style. En lieu et place, une bande de coton était lacée en tresses serrées pour faciliter la préhension et protéger la main. En temps normal, le bout de cette bande venait recouvrir la lame pour former une sorte de fourreau. Et lorsqu'il brandissait Zangetsu, cette longueur de coton se trouvait libérée.

Ses sens maintenant électrisés à la perspective d'une bataille qui s'annonçait intéressante et dont la soudaineté avait fait déverser l'adrénaline dans ses veines, Ichigo fit tournoyer à son tour son épée via ce tissu qui dépassait de la poignée, et lança son arme dans un sifflement d'air, sous les yeux d'un Shûhei prêt à se moquer de tant d'imprudence.

Mais c'est avec horreur que celui-ci vit la pointe de Zangetsu se diriger avec une précision inattendue vers Kazeshini, et se ficher dans un maillon de la chaîne pour la clouer profondément au sol dans un cliquetis annonçant sa défaite. Il vit ses deux faucilles retomber l'une après l'autre à terre, privées de mouvement et soumises à leur inertie.

Ichigo s'était déjà propulsé de la hauteur du ciel où il se trouvait vers l'endroit où s'était enfoncé son sabre. Il l'avait arraché du sol, et dans un mouvement si rapide que les yeux de Shûhei n'avaient pas pu le suivre, apparaissait maintenant devant lui, menaçant son épaule du tranchant de sa lame, sûr de sa victoire.

« Gagné ! » s'écria-t-il, un large sourire sur le visage.

Shûhei n'était peut-être pas le sauveur de la dernière guerre, Shûhei n'avait peut-être pas un reiatsu suffisant pour concurrencer celui du Shinigami remplaçant, Shûhei n'avait peut-être pas encore accompli son bankai, mais Shûhei était un génie dans les arts du combat, et même si ses combats avaient été moins grandioses que les siens, son expérience des batailles dépassait de loin celle de son opposant. D'une main preste et légère qu'il posa sur la lame noire, l'écartant légèrement, d'une voix vive et claire accompagnant le geste, il chantonna :

« Onzième voie de la destruction : Tsuzuri raiden ».

Il était heureux que la poignée de Zangetsu soit recouverte d'une couche textile assurant une faible mais néanmoins appréciable protection, isolant modérément son manieur. L'éclair qui jaillit de la main de Shûhei courut le long de Zangetsu et se transmis au corps d'Ichigo. Ce dernier fut prit d'un violent spasme, perdit la respiration, eut l'impression que son cœur se recroquevillait et desséchait dans sa poitrine, et il crut mourir. Shûhei suspendit le flux. Ichigo tomba de tout son long à terre, la poignée de Zangetsu collée dans sa paume, les doigts douloureusement contractés, partiellement conscient, secoué de soubresauts et incapable de bouger et de parler pour un temps indéfini.

« La victoire est mienne » entendit-il dire à son oreille, à travers le vacarme dû au bourdonnement du sang se remettant à circuler vers son cerveau, en vagues houleuses et désordonnées.

« On peut savoir à quel jeu vous vous êtes livrés ? ».

Aucun des deux n'avaient perçu l'arrivée du noble Kuchiki, qui, de retour dans sa propriété, en trouvait l'allée dévastée et son hôte sur le carreau. Il tourna un visage interrogateur vers celui des deux en état de parler, dénué de colère et même un brin amusé :

« Un règlement de compte, Shûhei ?

— Plutôt une juste compensation, Byakuya ».

La frustration de ces jours derniers avaient quitté les épaules de Shûhei. Quelle bonne idée il avait eue, le Shinigami remplaçant !

**fin du chapitre 12**

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : Le paramètre Rukia<p>

* * *

><p>Je crains d'avoir à annoncer un délai incertain dans la parution des prochains chapitres : peut-être dès lundi, peut-être plus tard... Je me confonds en plates excuses.<p>

Byakuya : "Inadmissible. Il est inconcevable de laisser mon jardin dans cet état !"

Ichigo, en lui-même, avec espoir : "Loué soit la faillibilité des ordinateurs, je vais avoir tout le temps de me remettre"

Shûhei, en apparté, avec bonheur : "Enfin, Byakuya pour moi tout seul..."

Rukia : "Ben, et moi ?"


	13. Le paramètre Rukia

Me revoilà donc, avec deux chapitres tout frais. J'ai décidé de les mettre en ligne bien que je ne sache pas quand j'aurais les suivants. J'en suis vraiment désolée, c'est sans doute assez pénible surtout que les chapitres sont courts. Un conseil : relisez la fic une fois qu'elle sera finie, je crois qu'elle y gagnera.

Donc, nous avons laissé Ichigo sur le carreau, après son combat avec Hisagi, et Byakuya arrive à point nommé pour constater les dégats :

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 <strong>

**Le paramètre Rukia**

« Il aurait été préférable que vous n'utilisiez pas le chemin principal comme terrain de jeu, remarqua Byakuya, notant à la ronde le sentier crevassé et les nombreuses branches cassées, victimes fragiles des vents cinglants qui avaient soufflé quelques minutes auparavant.

— Te tracasse pas, Byakuya, un coup de râteau et il n'y paraîtra plus ».

C'était Ichigo qui s'exprimait ainsi d'une voix chevrotante.

Byakuya et Shûhei se tournèrent vers lui.

Ichigo offrait un spectacle de désolation complète. Il essayait vainement de se redresser, le corps parcouru de tremblements et ne maîtrisant pas encore tout à fait ses membres. Il se rapprochait plus d'un pantin désarticulé que d'un Shinigami.

Shûhei s'approcha pour lui offrir un bras secourable.

Ichigo ne se fit pas prier pour profiter de cet appui, et se remit sur ses pieds tant bien que mal. Il était solide, malgré son état de fatigue généralisé, et il récupérait vite. Son cœur avait arrêté de cogner dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir et il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même. Son côté droit restait gourd et sa main était blessée. Mais le côté gauche allait. Il renonça à ranger Zangetsu, lequel restait sous le choc et, de sa main valide, s'efforça d'éteindre les derniers volutes de fumée qui consumaient encore quelques fibres textiles de ce qui avait formé son enveloppe.

« Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'allais y rester ! résuma-t-il, tout en balançant Zangetsu au dessus de son épaule.

— Un Shinigami, même remplaçant, se doit de résister à un sort d'un si faible niveau, rétorqua Shûhei d'une manière sentencieuse, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Ichigo.

— En tout cas, je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois ! défia Ichigo en pointant son aîné du doigt.

— Bien, j'ai hâte de remettre ça, se réjouit Shûhei, ce duel était un peu court. »

À nouveau, les yeux d'ambre d'Ichigo s'assombrirent et exprimèrent son mécontentement d'être traité comme un sous-fifre. Et devant Byakuya en plus, qu'il avait un jour battu : quelle misère !

Ce dernier était resté muet pendant l'échange.

Il observait son amant, dont le visage animé avait perdu son air taciturne et il s'en réjouissait intérieurement. Et il remarquait, rassuré, qu'Ichigo avait conservé sa vivacité et sa combativité malgré la persistance de ses cauchemars. Tout cela était prometteur.

Sur ces entrefaites, une autre présence se fit connaître :

« Ichigo ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir arriver Rukia, qui avançait vers eux d'un pas rapide.

Puis :

« Bonsoir, Nii-sama. Bonsoir Hisagi-san » salua-t-elle avec une légère courbette, la présence de son frère l'emportant sur sa curiosité et son souci.

« Alors ? » insista-t-elle ensuite en revenant vers son ami, « Raconte ! Tu vas bien au moins ? ».

Ichigo était embêté. Il redoutait de lui dire qu'il venait de se battre avec Shûhei, le concubin de son frère adoré. Il arborait donc une mine embarrassée, sourcils relevés et froncés, bouche pincée en un soupçon de grimace et regard fuyant.

« Et bien, tu vois, c'est-à-dire que j'ai baissé ma garde, et alors... euh... j'ai perdu. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien que des égratignures. Je suis solide » termina-t-il d'un air plus convaincu, en se frappant la poitrine de son poing gauche au pouce tendu tout en bombant le torse.

Les doutes de Rukia augmentèrent et remplacèrent le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait saisie à la vue des trois Shinigamis et de l'allure dépenaillée d'Ichigo. Elle regarda Shûhei, « Non, il est si gentil » se gourmanda-t-elle, et elle regarda son frère, incapable de discerner quoique ce soit devant son apparence impénétrable. Mais à y voir de plus près, une lueur amusée et satisfaite éclairait son regard.

« Kidô ? devina-t-elle en retournant son attention vers le rouquin aux cheveux dressés sur la tête comme s'ils étaient attirés vers le ciel par une force inconnue.

— Un truc électrique, je n'ai pas bien compris. Zangetsu n'a servi à rien.

— Idiot ! Quand te décideras-tu à comprendre que la force seule ne peut pas tout résoudre ! Il serait grand temps que tu te mettes à l'étude des sorts, au moins ne serait-ce que pour les contrer. »

Ichigo haussa les épaules, jusqu'ici il s'en était fort bien tiré, contre des ennemis à la force titanesque et aux pouvoirs démesurés. Bon, souvent d'extrême limite, il fallait bien le reconnaître, et plus souvent encore il ne devait son salut qu'au talent de guérisseuse d'Orihime. Mais nul n'est parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Et il défia du regard sa jeune amie.

Connaissant l'énergumène, elle n'insista pas mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Je suppose que tu as encore dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Que cela te serve de leçon ! Allez, rentrons, je vais te soigner. »

Ils suivirent le couple qui les précédait de peu. Le chuchotement d'une conversation leur parvenait sans qu'ils puissent en comprendre les mots. Mais une entente paisible s'en dégageait, créant une atmosphère discrète et légère, naturelle.

Ichigo, depuis son involontaire incursion dans l'intimité de leur liaison, restait sensible à la moindre parcelle de démonstration de leur amour. Et il faisait le parallèle avec son père et sa mère, n'arrivant pas à imaginer entre eux une telle harmonie. Il ne se souvenait pas. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention. Il était si jeune alors. Il soupira.

« Ichigo ?

— C'est trop étrange, tenta-t-il d'expliquer à la question sous-jacente de Rukia.

— Quoi donc ? » insista celle-ci.

Elle le regardait, le menton relevé du fait de sa petite taille, de ses yeux de biche à la douce couleur bleutée.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire.

— Idiot ! Si tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'il n'y a rien d'étrange. » conclut-elle.

Et comme d'habitude lorsqu'il était avec elle, son obscur fardeau s'allégea.

« Ichigo, reprit-elle, alors qu'à son tour elle fixait son regard sur son frère et son amant, je suis contente que Nii-sama puisse t'aider à dormir un peu, mais tu es conscient que cela ne peut pas durer ainsi, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Suite au silence qui s'obstinait à répondre à sa question, elle insista :

« Quand vas-tu te décider à parler de ce qui hante tes nuits ? ».

Mais le même silence mit fin à ses interrogations.

« Bon, je ne suis pas la seule à qui tu peux parler. Aujourd'hui, je vais me contenter de te soigner, puis tu pourras aller le retrouver.

— Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je vais rester avec toi.

— Tu es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir dormir.

— Je ne veux pas les déranger.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Tu commences à peine à aller mieux. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, son frère se retourna vers eux. Ils étaient arrivés tous les quatre devant la porte de la maison.

« Rejoins-moi dès que tes blessures auront été soignées, Kurosaki Ichigo.

— C'est que je me disais que ce soir je vous laisserai tranquille. »

La mine de Shûhei s'était illuminée.

Mais Byakuya, par contre, avait plissé les yeux et pincé les lèvres :

« J'ai donc fait l'effort de m'absenter de ma division pour le seul bénéfice d'un manant qui finalement refuse l'honneur qui lui est fait. »

Shûhei serra les poings, déçu que Byakuya n'ait pas profité de l'occasion. En même temps que l'aiguillon de la jalousie resurgissait, il réalisa ce que les mots et le ton de Byakuya cachaient. L'aristocrate s'inquiétait pour Ichigo et s'était fait un devoir de veiller sur lui, incluant son bien-être dans sa charge au détriment de leur couple. Pourtant, ce qui l'emporta à ce moment-là dans l'esprit de Shûhei, fut d'observer avec amusement la maladresse de son amant à exprimer ses sentiments, maladresse dont, pour une fois, il n'était pas la victime.

Rukia frémit aux paroles de son frère, qui décidément l'intimidait toujours.

Ichigo soupira, une nouvelle fois. La fatigue lui tombait dessus tout d'un coup. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Shûhei, il dit d'une voix découragée :

« Non, j'apprécie vraiment, Byakuya. J'ai juste voulu... ». Il hésita à en dire plus. Il était embarrassé d'avoir à expliquer ce qui l'avait motivé dans son refus.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, dit Byakuya en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, suivi de près par Shûhei.

— Viens, Ichigo, fit Rukia en saisissant la manche du kimono de son ami devenu amorphe et en le tirant derrière elle, et ne t'en fais pas pour eux ».

La porte du pavillon privé de Byakuya se referma sur les quatre Shinigamis et leur histoire. Un amant qui se sentait à tord ou à raison délaissé, un chef de clan loyal envers ses proches mais qui n'acceptait pas la contrariété, un adolescent perdu, et une jeune fille partagée entre deux affections, l'une amicale et l'autre fraternelle.

**fin du chapitre 13**

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : "Ichigo Kurosaki : Shinigami remplaçant" déjà en ligne<p> 


	14. Ichigo Kurosaki : Shinigami remplaçant

**Chapitre 14**

** Ichigo Kurosaki : Shinigami remplaçant**

Ichigo, douché, soigné, changé et la chevelure plus que jamais en bataille, se présenta à la porte du bureau. Il frappa. « Entre ». Un seul mot puis plus rien.

Assis sur le canapé, il regardait Byakuya qui s'affairait sans avoir eu un regard pour lui. Il se demandait ce qui motivait cet homme à se soucier ainsi de sa personne. Certes, il était l'ami de Rukia et il l'avait sauvée d'une fin certaine. Mais il n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête, ignorant les lois si elles l'empêchaient de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Et l'aristocrate, lui, était tout son contraire. Pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, Byakuya l'avait guidé et encouragé comme si, dans une certaine mesure, il l'avait pris sous son aile. Mais son attitude naviguait sans cesse entre le dédain et l'attention. Alors il l'admirait, avait confiance en lui mais ne le comprenait pas. Il en perdait pied, se noyait dans des profondeurs abyssales. Un vertige le saisit en sentant ce vide autour de lui, en lui.  
>Puis une main secourable à laquelle il s'agrippa l'en sortit. Une autre vint combler le vide.<br>Il pouvait de nouveau respirer.

Il s'éveilla en sueur, surpris de trouver Byakuya auprès de lui. Confus également, car il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve, différent de ses cauchemars habituels.

« Byakuya..., murmura-t-il.

— Lorsque tu m'auras relâché, nous pourrons rejoindre les autres pour le dîner. Il est l'heure.

— Oh ! »

Il desserra les doigts qui enserraient un poignet fin, et dans un geste cachant son embarras il enfonça sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant vainement de discipliner la masse bouffante qu'était devenue sa coiffure. Maudit Shûhei et ses attaques en traître !

Byakuya s'était déjà dirigé vers la sortie. Il le suivit.

L'ambiance était différente ce soir-là. Rukia s'amusait de la tête d'Ichigo. Shûhei se rappelait leur combat et en savourait le résultat. Byakuya se détendait silencieusement dans cette humeur bon enfant. Et c'est tout naturellement que tous les quatre se retrouvèrent pour prendre une boisson tardive dans le petit salon.

« Non merci, Hisagi-san, je suis mineur » dit Ichigo en recouvrant la coupe dans laquelle Shûhei voulait lui servir du saké.

Shûhei n'en revenait pas ! Cet adolescent affrontait sans faillir des Hollows d'une puissance redoutable, avait participé à une guerre d'une ampleur telle que la plupart des Shinigamis n'en verrait jamais d'autre, et il refusait un verre d'alcool sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas l'âge légal.

« Allez, pour une fois ! Cela pourrait être un bon remède pour tes cauchemars, tu sais, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, au grand désarroi d'Ichigo qui ne voyait plus comment refuser l'offre.

— N'insiste pas, Shûhei ».

Shûhei jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Byakuya, puis reposa la petite bouteille au col évasé en haussant les épaules : « Ce que j'en disais... ».

Il regarda Ichigo, auquel Rukia avait entrepris de servir du thé. Par certains côtés, c'était toujours un enfant, avec un cœur généreux qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Renji. Un enfant avec une technique redoutable.

« Épatant ton lancé d'épée, Kurosaki ! »

Byakuya écarquilla légèrement les yeux à l'évocation d'une telle technique : quel épéiste digne de ce nom irait jusqu'à lâcher volontairement son sabre ! Un zanpakutô qui plus est, une partie de l'âme du Shinigami ! À sa connaissance, Zangetsu était un zanpakutô tout en force qui ne disposait pas, comme le sien, d'un pouvoir associé à son lâcher.

Shûhei continuait :

« On peut dire que tu m'as surpris. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'une arme si volumineuse puisse accrocher l'un des maillons de ma chaîne en vol !

— À vrai dire, j'en suis le premier étonné. C'était la première fois que je réussissais à faire ce que je voulais avec ce coup. C'est que je ne suis pas doué pour la finesse. Mais le type qui me l'a montré est vraiment balaise avec » expliqua Ichigo.

Shûhei ne sut quoi répliquer tant l'inconscience d'une telle action lui échappait, s'il avait simplement compté sur la chance.

Byakuya reprit son air imperturbable. Il s'était promis de ne plus s'étonner de la fougue de Kurosaki et de son évolution dans le combat qui avait toujours été impressionnante.

Rukia tournait la tête de l'un à l'autre, un air perplexe sur le visage.

« C'est avec Hisagi-san que tu t'es battu, Ichigo ? »

Ichigo se raidit :

« Moi, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est de le lui proposer, murmura-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait sans ton arme si ça n'avait pas réussi ? Tu ne maîtrises pas le kidô si j'ai bien compris. » persista Shûhei, intrigué par le choix d'une telle stratégie.

Rukia se renfrogna. Shûhei venait de sauver la mise à Ichigo qui s'empressa de sauter sur l'occasion :

« Aucune idée, j'aurai bien trouvé quelque chose. Et puis, je n'ai pas lâché Zangetsu avant d'être sûr que cela marcherait ».

Devant l'air dubitatif de Shûhei, il rajouta d'un ton malicieux : « J'ai laissé sa bande filer entre mes doigts. J'aurai pu le récupérer quand je voulais, tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

Horrifié, Shûhei se rendit compte qu'une partie du combat lui avait échappé et que même s'il l'avait gagné, les capacités du Shinigami remplaçant dépassaient les siennes sur bien des points. Kurosaki Ichigo n'était pas le jeune inconscient immature qu'il avait cru et il l'avait mésestimé.

Il regarda Byakuya, ayant l'impression de mieux comprendre ce qui l'animait au contact de cette jeune âme. Leur rencontre d'aujourd'hui, depuis l'aveu franc de son besoin d'aide jusqu'à leur duel, lui avait fait entrevoir cette fraîcheur dénuée de malice, cette force mêlée d'innocence, dont les treize armées de la cour, figées dans l'existence de leurs milliers d'années, manquaient cruellement.

La fraîcheur du soir printanier envahissait la pièce. Les derniers chants d'oiseaux se faisaient entendre au dehors. Byakuya lui retourna son regard.

Ces jours derniers, le chef de clan, dévoué à sa tâche, avait su que ses démonstrations d'amour ne satisfaisaient pas son exigeant compagnon. Une ombre persistante entourait son cœur et il en connaissait pertinemment la raison. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé la façon de concilier la mélancolie de Shûhei et la détresse de Kurosaki. Par quel miracle saugrenu ce dernier avait-il réussi là où il avait échoué ? Heureux du retour de l'entrain de son amant, touché par la lucidité nouvelle qui émanait de ses iris d'obsidienne, il entama avec lui un échange à propos du récent combat qui avait généré ces changements. Il voulait en partager la profondeur au-delà de la simple passe d'arme.

Dans l'atmosphère nocturne, les sons de leur conversation étaient étouffés. Rukia se taisait et jouissait de son thé et du calme retrouvé de leur soirée à trois.

À trois ? Ciel ! Ichigo une fois encore, avait été vaincu par sa fatigue et s'était assoupi aux côtés de son frère.

**fin du chapitre 14**

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : La croisée des chemins<p> 


	15. La croisée des chemins

Ô joie ! J'ai récupéré tous les chapitres qui restent !  
>Merci à toi, Miss, pour ce grand coup de collier malgré tes péripéties quotidiennes.<p>

Alors, à vos marques... Je vais essayer, si je peux, de mettre en ligne tous ces chapitres aujourd'hui... et vous verrez la fin de cette courte fic.  
>Prêts !<br>Partez !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

**La croisée des chemins**

Une pièce qui se laissait gagner par l'obscurité naissante, un croissant de lune qui baignait l'atmosphère de sa lumière cendrée, quatre personnes qui s'étaient réunies après le dîner.

Deux qui parlaient entre elles d'un combat, de techniques, de sensations guerrières. Aux mots caractéristiques s'adossait une voix sensuelle et tendre, qui voulait savoir, qui voulait partager. En écho à cette voix, une autre vibrait sur des tonalités graves et vives. Parole après parole, la narration s'esquissait.  
>Une qui se contentait du silence, trouvant dans la contemplation de ce ballet verbal la source de son plaisir en cette fin de soirée.<br>La quatrième qui dormait.

Même fatigué, il faut avoir l'esprit tranquille pour s'endormir. Même fatigué, il faut avoir confiance dans son environnement pour laisser le sommeil vous emporter.  
>Ce qui n'aurait pu se produire la veille se passait aujourd'hui, Ichigo avait glissé dans un demi-sommeil, en présence de Shûhei et dans l'ignorance de tous.<p>

Des voix déformées parvenaient à ses sens embrumés. La torpeur l'envahissait. Un regard amical pesait sur lui. Une sourde angoisse le gagnait. Des scènes familières mais sinistres et repoussantes se formèrent derrière ses paupières closes. Des volontés qui s'affrontaient. De la haine, du mépris. De la cruauté et du vice. Plus jamais il n'aurait à pleurer. Il protégerait et il vivrait. Du sang, de la douleur. Il endurerait. De l'impuissance. Il se dépasserait. Un carnage implacable. Il le surpasserait. L'abandon lui était interdit. De l'ivresse. De la rage. Il gagnait, gagnait encore, sacrifiant à la victoire son humanité et son rire. Il s'agita, refusant la révélation de ce cauchemar, et gémit. Une main vint immédiatement se poser sur son front, la présence forte, digne et rassurante, de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas besoin de défendre. Elle éloigna les images. Il s'apaisa et s'endormit.

Et l'humeur de Shûhei s'assombrit sous le regard de Byakuya qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Leur conversation continuait mais ce n'était plus pareil. Byakuya ne réalisa pas tout d'abord la raison de ce changement parce qu'il n'avait pas fait pas attention, son geste avait été machinal.

Mais Rukia n'était pas aveugle. Elle venait de comprendre l'origine de l'étrange malaise qui accompagnait Hisagi ces derniers temps. Retenue par le respect qu'elle vouait à son frère, elle bouillait intérieurement de fureur devant la privauté insensible de ce dernier. C'est sous les éclairs violets qui tempêtaient dans ses yeux alors qu'inconsciemment elle désignait Ichigo du menton, qu'il réalisa enfin et retira sa main.

Byakuya regarda son amant qui n'avait rien dit, qui avait laissé faire. Et s'en voulut de la tristesse qu'il avait fait naître sans même y penser.

Sans un mot, il se leva pour prendre la main de Shûhei. Sans un mot, il l'attira vers lui. Sans un mot, ils partirent tous les deux. Le bruit de leurs pas sous la véranda de bois décru puis laissa la place au lointain crissement de gravier, là-bas, vers la cerisaie.

Rukia resta seule avec Ichigo, fixant la voûte étoilée au-delà des panneaux ouverts et désirant ardemment bénéficier du même don que son frère pour éloigner ses cauchemars. Peine perdue, cette nuit, nulle étoile brûlant de mille feux n'exaucera son vœu. Au bout de quelques temps, Ichigo s'agitait et elle se révélait incapable de le calmer. Il se réveilla dans un halètement d'effroi.

« Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui te paralyse ainsi ? J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider. » dit-elle d'une voix grave.

Ichigo se retrouvait en tête à tête avec son amie. Rukia le regardait si sérieusement qu'il se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il se leva et lui tourna le dos, offrant son visage à la lune. Il se rappelait une caresse et se toucha le front du revers de la main.

« Ils sont partis ?

— Oui, et toi tu t'es réveillé. Ichigo, c'est infernal.

— Hisagi-san va encore m'en vouloir.

— Si vraiment cela t'embête alors fais un effort. Bats-toi et parle. Libère-toi de ce qui te ronge.

— Rukia, comment fait-on pour ne rien regretter ?

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Tout est tellement clair quand je combats. Je sais pourquoi je dois vaincre.

— Tu regrettes tes victoires ?

— Non ! s'exclama Ichigo dans un cri sorti de son cœur, sans cela je n'aurai pu protéger personne.

— Alors, tu as ta réponse. »

Le silence répondit à Rukia. Elle ne voyait que le dos aux épaules courbées de son ami. Il n'avait jamais aimé tuer et faisait tout pour l'éviter si c'était possible. Faucher les existences dénaturées des Arrancars, monstruosités à la frontière entre le Hollow et le Shinigami, mais de forme humaine et pourvus de sentiments et de raison, avait-ce été trop pour lui ?

Mais Ichigo s'était refermé et elle ne voulait pas forcer sa confession.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir vaciller dans ses certitudes. Il fallait le faire réagir.

« Reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu y voies plus clair et que tu ailles mieux Ichigo, mais n'embête pas mon frère plus qu'il n'est nécessaire ».

Les paroles de Rukia sonnaient comme un avertissement. Dans un léger sourire qu'il lui cacha, Ichigo rougit sous la clarté lunaire. L'immobilisme n'était plus de mise. Demain, il parlerait.

**Fin du chapitre 15**

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : Une solution pour mieux dormir<p> 


	16. Une solution pour mieux dormir

J'avais en tête cette "Solution pour mieux dormir" dès le départ de la fic...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 <strong>

**Une solution pour mieux dormir**

« Shûhei...

— Oui ?

— … Shûhei... ».

Tous les deux avaient interrompu leur promenade. Byakuya contemplait la mince silhouette de son amant dont le visage s'était fait interrogateur. Un visage où ne subsistait aucune trace de tristesse ou de colère née de la jalousie. Un visage suspendu à ses lèvres. Son pouvoir sur la personne qu'il aimait lui aurait presque fait peur s'il n'avait pas connu également sa force de caractère.

« Shûhei... ».

Shûhei resta silencieux. Byakuya l'avait choisi, lui, et l'avait emmené. Alors, toute sa morosité avait disparu. Et son prénom que Byakuya répétait sans cesse formait à ses oreilles un doux chant de bonheur.

« Shûhei... » dit une fois encore Byakuya.

Shûhei s'interrogea. Qu'avait donc son amant pour qu'il lui soit si difficile de s'exprimer ? Quels étaient les mots qu'il retenait ainsi ?

« Si je ne te connaissais mieux, je croirais que tu t'en veux » fit-il, un rien rieur.

À la stupéfaction de Shûhei, Byakuya se détourna.  
>Voilà qui était nouveau ! Son fier seigneur ne semblait vraiment pas savoir quoi dire, se moqua intérieurement Shûhei.<br>Mais, précédant l'embarras de son noble amant qui prêtait à sourire, il y avait eu la douce litanie de son prénom, dans laquelle il percevait maintenant les nuances d'inquiétude.

« Byakuya, je vais bien, le rassura-t-il en lui prenant la main, l'obligeant à lui faire face à nouveau.

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai, contredit Byakuya en lui serrant involontairement les doigts.

— Je ne peux pas dire que la situation me convienne, mais tu n'es pas en tord. Je sais que je suis irrationnel.

— Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

— Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, Byakuya. »

Lequel jeta un regard de défi à Shûhei, car même s'il ne pouvait réfuter ce fait, il en avait toujours trouvé l'idée très désagréable.

Shûhei se mit à rire, amusé par le désir de Byakuya de soumettre le monde à sa volonté et charmé par sa finesse d'en reconnaître l'inutilité.

Cet éclat de joie rasséréna le cœur de Byakuya plus sûrement que des mots. Transpercé d'émotion, il frissonna et ferma les yeux. Il en savourait les échos.

« Ton rire m'a manqué » dit-il.

Par cette simple phrase, il laissait paraître sa vulnérabilité confronté à l'attitude boudeuse de Shûhei de ces derniers jours bien qu'il en fût en partie responsable. Et Shûhei ne s'y trompa pas :

« Irrationnel, égoïste et puéril, reprit-il, pardonne-moi, Byakuya.

— Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Rentrons, laissons-là les mots pour n'écouter que nos cœurs ».

Ils apercevaient la lumière qu'on avait allumée dans leur chambre et ils se dirigèrent vers elle. La nuit était fraîche et Shûhei croisa ses bras nus pour se protéger de la brise nocturne. Byakuya posa le sien sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Ainsi, ils partageaient leur chaleur, dans un prélude à l'étreinte amoureuse par laquelle ils exprimeraient bientôt leur amour.

Hélas ! Trois fois hélas ! Pourquoi cette nuit serait-elle différente des autres ?  
>Notre pauvre Ichigo se fit un devoir de rappeler à tous son existence et celle de ses cauchemars.<p>

Dans la chambre où Byakuya et Shûhei s'isolaient dans un monde créé par et pour eux seuls, le retour à la réalité fut rude.

« Cette fois-ci, la coupe est pleine » prononça Byakuya en se relevant.

Sous les yeux de Shûhei, irrité tout autant qu'étonné, il sortit.

Quelques temps plus tard, bougonnements et pas hâtifs se firent entendre. Et dans l'entrebâillement de la porte coulissée apparurent Ichigo, échevelé, et Byakuya le tenant par le col et lui maintenant fermement le bras par une prise dans le dos.

« Entre, commanda Byakuya, en propulsant sans délicatesse son prisonnier à l'intérieur de la pièce.

— Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'écria furieusement Ichigo.

— Tu vas dormir avec nous.

— Quoi ? T'es malade ! Jamais de la vie ! »

Sur quoi, Ichigo tenta désespérément de prendre la fuite. Il fut arrêté dans son élan par un déploiement déraisonnable de reiatsu si soudain qu'il lui coupa le souffle. Une fureur retenue mais implacable, une pression bouillonnante mais glaciale. Même Shûhei suffoquait sous l'intensité de cette manifestation de l'humeur de Byakuya.

Et, alors qu'aucun des deux n'osait plus bouger, l'aristocrate en colère daigna s'expliquer :

« Que tu me prives des bras de mon amant, soit ! Mais qu'au moins nous puissions dormir tranquilles ! »

Cette explosion de Byakuya, complètement inattendue, et aberrante aux yeux d'Ichigo qui en resta figé de stupeur, fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Shûhei. Il se surprit à rire à pleins poumons, rassuré. Cette mesure extrême le renseignait mieux que tout autre chose sur l'état de frustration de Byakuya et il en admirait l'éclat. Dire qu'il l'avait soupçonné d'indifférence !

Byakuya s'apaisait et reprenait son sang-froid. Le rire emplissait la pièce, allégeant l'atmosphère, effaçant la tension et propageant de chaudes vagues d'affection et de gratitude. Shûhei et Byakuya se regardaient, et Ichigo se taisait, bizarrement englobé dans un univers de tendresse. Cet instant d'inattention lui fut fatal. Un bref clin d'œil vers Ichigo et chacun des deux se précipita pour le prendre en tenaille. Ichigo se retrouva coincé entre eux, allongé dans leur lit et sans pouvoir bouger.

« Pervers, dit Ichigo.

— Tais-toi et dors » répondit Byakuya alors que le rire à peine étouffé de Shûhei se faisait entendre à nouveau.

Le Shinigami au visage marqué aimait son noble amant parce qu'il avait sa place à ses côtés, parce qu'il savait être là sans imposer sa présence, parce qu'il savait se taire, parce qu'il connaissait les mots qui le rassuraient. Il aimait son noble amant parce que celui-ci l'aimait, parce qu'il y avait gagné la liberté, la vraie, celle qui lui permettait de se laisser aller. Tendresse et courage, amour et soutien, silence et paix, sincérité et protection, rire, et même colère, jalousie et pleurs, il y avait tant de sentiments qu'il était injuste de les exprimer par des mots. Il aimait son noble amant parce que sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré était irisée de couleurs extravagantes, qui flirtaient sans peur dans la lumière aveuglante et les ténèbres envahissantes qui avaient constitué naguère ses seuls repères.

De corps et d'esprit en accord avec Byakuya, Shûhei chercha sa main par dessus Ichigo. Les doigts attendus vinrent à la rencontre des siens et ils ne se quittèrent plus.

À travers la couette, leurs deux mains croisées étaient légères sur le torse d'Ichigo. Mais il ne sentait plus qu'elles. Elles dégageaient une chaleur irradiante qui le rendait mal à l'aise. De son propre avis, il n'était pas prêt de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Et tant mieux ! Dès qu'il sentirait ses deux gardiens endormis, il sortirait de cette chambre, il fuirait le manoir Kuchiki, et partirait de la Soul Society pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Au dehors, la brise s'était transformée en un vent plus violent qui s'irritait de la douceur du printemps. Sur les parois transparentes, des ombres aux formes étranges s'agitaient, tandis que claquaient les jeunes branches souples contre leurs aînées plus rigides.

Ichigo s'obligeait à se calmer, à ne pas bouger. Il referma les yeux et respira régulièrement, essayant d'ignorer le cocon qui l'entourait.

Un hiver qui voulait s'attarder, l'abri d'une chambre à la tiédeur irrésistible. Sans le vouloir, il se laissait doucement gagner par la sécurité du lieu. Il revenait sans arrêt sur la fin de journée. Le regard grave de Rukia, le geste de Byakuya, et l'amertume de Shûhei. Ici, il n'y avait plus rien de tout cela. De part et d'autre de lui, deux corps détendus s'étaient unis et lui faisaient un rempart contre les orages qui ravageaient ses nuits. Ah ! Si seulement il n'était pas si fatigué...

L'un après l'autre, Byakuya et Shûhei remontèrent doucement le long des draps pour se retrouver au dessus de la tête d'Ichigo, leurs mains croisées suivant le mouvement jusqu'à se placer au niveau de son cœur. Les fins cheveux d'ébène de Byakuya étaient éparpillés sur le matelas. Shûhei, la joue contre les mèches soyeuses murmura :

« Il s'est endormi.

— Oui » chuchota Byakuya comme si une confirmation était nécessaire. Les épis noir corbeau de Shûhei lui chatouillaient le front.

Tous les deux sourirent, et rien, cette nuit-là, ne vint plus empêcher le sommeil des habitants de la demeure.

**fin du chapitre 16**

* * *

><p>NB : Voilà, je me demande pourquoi je tiens absolument à mettre un troisième larron dans le lit de Byakuya et Shûhei ! (Cf Amours Imparfaits I, épilogue)<p>

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : Le lendemain<p> 


	17. Le lendemain

**Chapitre 17**

**Le lendemain**

Ichigo se réveilla dans un sursaut, avec l'impression qu'à la fois il avait vécu la pire expérience de son existence mais aussi qu'elle avait généré un sentiment persistant de bien-être.  
>Il faut dire qu'il se sentait reposé pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il avait dormi sans être hanté par ses visions habituelles.<br>Il sourit, fier de lui-même et reconnaissant envers Rukia à qui il s'était partiellement confié la veille.

...

Il fronça les sourcils.  
>Quelque chose n'allait pas.<br>Il se tourna de droite et de gauche. Et tout lui revint en mémoire.  
>Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il avait été claquemuré dans l'emprise de Byakuya et Hisagi-san. Et pire que tout, il s'était endormi.<p>

...

Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit.  
>Apparemment, il était seul.<br>Il respira de soulagement. La seule idée de se réveiller en compagnie du couple de despotes lui hérissait le poil.  
>Il se leva, et entreprit le voyage retour vers sa chambre en profitant de la véranda qui entourait le pavillon. Il ne voulait rencontrer personne.<p>

* * *

><p>Douché, habillé, Ichigo se tenait au milieu de sa chambre, perplexe et hésitant. Qu'allait-il faire ? La colère et l'humiliation cédaient peu à peu à la reconnaissance. C'était malheureux mais il se sentait bien. Son corps était léger, le brouillard qui recouvrait ses pensées s'était éclairci. Et il n'était pas suffisamment sot ni ingrat pour ne pas savoir à quoi et à qui il devait l'amélioration de son état.<p>

La méthode était discutable, certes, mais son efficacité était là. Aussi mal à l'aise se trouvait-il à devoir reparaître devant les deux amants, aussi incapable se trouvait-il de repartir sans un mot.

Sa résolution prise, il s'arma de courage, fronça de plus belle les sourcils, serra les poings et parti d'un pas ferme en direction de la salle à manger.

À quelque distance de l'entrée, Ichigo s'arrêta.  
>Par la porte entrouverte, filtraient les bruits d'une conversation animée.<p>

Mais il avait renoncé à s'enfuir. Il ne voulait plus redouter les nuits à venir. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait revivre la scène de la veille. Il se l'était promis, aujourd'hui, il parlerait.

Il s'avança et entra. Le silence se fit, les regards convergèrent vers lui. De la gauche vers la droite, se trouvaient Shûhei, Byakuya à la place de maître, au bout de la table, et Rukia. Il rougit tout en saluant à la ronde :

« Ohaio ! ».

Les magnifiques prunelles violettes de Rukia étincelaient d'un éclat soupçonneux. Il avala difficilement sa salive, plus gêné qu'on ne pourrait le dire, tandis que, suivi par son regard, il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

« Oh, Ichigo ! Bien dormi ? s'enquit-elle dans la tonalité grave qui lui était si particulière.

— Oui, merci Rukia. Et toi ? »

Circonspect, il se demandait si Rukia savait où il avait passé la nuit.

« Hem, la nuit a été plus calme que de coutume. Tu as résolu tes problèmes ? »

Son amie n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, le défiant d'apporter une explication au chahut nocturne, autre que celle à laquelle elle ne voulait pas croire.

« N-non, pas vraiment » se contenta de répondre Ichigo en se risquant à jeter un œil du côté de Byakuya et Hisagi-san.

Byakuya était merveilleux d'indifférence, ne daignant pas se joindre à une conversation dont le sujet lui était pourtant imputable.  
>Ce fut Shûhei qui vint à la rescousse de son infortuné et involontaire compagnon de chambrée :<p>

« Byakuya et moi lui avons procuré un moyen de dormir, fit-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

— Ne comptez pas sur moi pour recommencer ce soir ! s'écria Ichigo, exaspéré par la tournure des événements.

— Pourquoi ? De toute évidence, cela marche au-delà de ce que l'on peut espérer, demanda Rukia, d'une voix où perçait la ruse alors qu'un restant de contrariété transparaissait dans son regard.

— Mais enfin, parce que... ».

Ichigo se tut brusquement, incapable de fournir une explication qui ne l'obligerait pas à parler de l'état misérable dans lequel il s'était retrouvé, contraint dans une position équivoque, et pressentant que ce ne serait pas au goût de la sœur protectrice de l'honneur et des amours de Byakuya.

Dans le silence qui s'était fait autour de la table, retentit une voix froide et sans émotion.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, intervint Byakuya, nous avons à parler. Je ne reviendrais pas sur la nuit dernière, pas plus que je n'envisage de recourir une nouvelle fois à cette solution. Ceci dit, j'estime que la situation a suffisamment duré. Je désire que revienne la tranquillité en ma demeure et dans ma vie. Mais j'ai accédé à la demande de Rukia qui a souhaité t'héberger et je ne peux plus me détourner des tourments qui t'affligent. Si tu le veux bien, retrouvons-nous ce soir et discutons en, ou sinon, je considérerais que tu refuses mon aide et je me verrais dans l'obligation de te demander de partir. Renji t'accueillera volontiers.

— Mais ! Nii-sama...

— Ma décision est mûrement réfléchie, Rukia » persista Byakuya d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

Il regardait Shûhei, lequel le dévisageait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde tout en prenant en même temps un air singulièrement étonné. Il recouvrit sa main de la sienne et s'adressa de nouveau à Ichigo :

« Ta réponse, Kurosaki Ichigo ?

— De toute façon, Rukia, après avoir repensé à ce que tu m'as dis hier soir, je me suis décidé à en parler. Cela tombe bien, Byakuya. J'accepte ta proposition et je t'en remercie.

— Je suis bien aise de voir nous nous comprenons » conclut Byakuya.

Byakuya avait terminé son petit-déjeuner, à la différence des trois autres convives. Shûhei et Rukia n'avaient plus le temps de bavarder. Le silence revint autour de la table, uniquement coupé par le bruit des tasses que l'on reposait sur les soucoupes, d'une cuillère qui heurtait le bord d'un pot de confiture ou d'un couteau qui glissait sur une assiette.

Shûhei se contentait de picorer distraitement. Sa faim était ailleurs. Il frémissait d'envie de se serrer dans les bras de Byakuya et l'emprisonnait de son regard, à tel point que pour celui-ci plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Le seigneur Kuchiki perdait son allure distante et rosissait à vue d'œil.

Rukia avait accepté l'ultimatum de son frère. Si cela convenait à Ichigo, c'était le principal. Et puis, tout lui semblait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Entre deux coups de fourchette, elle suivait discrètement le jeu des amoureux et se délectait de cet heureux dénouement.

Ichigo, lui, n'en menait pas large et s'était découvert un monstrueux appétit qui lui permettait d'occuper son attention et ses gestes. Refoulant la vision des deux amants enlacés, ne serait-ce que par le regard, il se concentrait sur une question qui venait lui tarauder l'esprit : comment pourrait-il se confier à Byakuya alors qu'il avait partagé son lit, même si cela n'avait été qu'en tout bien toute honneur ?

**fin du chapitre 17**

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : Byakuya le preux<p> 


	18. Byakuya le preux

**Chapitre 18 **

**Byakuya le preux**

Ainsi qu'ils l'avaient convenu, le seigneur Kuchiki, capitaine de la sixième division des treize armées de la Cour, chef de l'une des quatre Familles les plus puissantes parmi la noblesse de la Haute Aristocratie de la Soul Society, garant des lois et des traditions, et Ichigo Kurosaki, lycéen, humain d'humble origine et Shinigami remplaçant de son état, au comportement brouillon et imprévisible, se retrouvèrent en fin de journée dans l'un des salons privés adjacents aux appartements de l'aristocrate.

La pièce était dépourvue d'ornement superflu. Elle donnait sur un jardin de pierres, enclos à l'abri des vents dont l'immuabilité n'était compensée que par les figures tracées sur le sable et qui donnaient une fausse impression de mouvement. Rien ne venait déranger le regard et l'ensemble était en théorie propice à la méditation.

Sur un coussin plat, à la couleur d'un vert indéfinissable révélant un long usage, était agenouillé Byakuya. Il se tenait droit sans pour autant qu'on puisse discerner un malaise dans sa posture. Elle lui était naturelle.

En face de lui, Ichigo avait pris place de la même manière mais on ne remarquait pas la même aisance dans sa tenue.

Malgré la différence flagrante de rang des deux hommes, l'atmosphère était solennelle. Ou plutôt elle aurait pu l'être si l'un des deux ne s'était pas mis à s'agiter de façon incontrôlable. S'il avait été debout, il se serait dandiné d'un pied sur l'autre, mais comme il ne l'était pas, le résultat était assez surprenant.

Le martèlement étouffé d'un bambou sur une roche lui parvenait aux oreilles et sa régularité infaillible lui transperçait le crâne. Chaque « toc » faisait sauter ses pensées et éparpillait les phrases qu'il avait soigneusement préparées. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir en fond sonore une de ses musiques préférées et non pas ce fac-similé de silence qui le déconcentrait.

Celui duquel émanait une sérénité tranquille ouvrit enfin les yeux pour constater l'évidente gêne de son vis-à-vis.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, je t'écoute ».

Un ton posé et calme, une invite sans fioriture, un regard sûr et attentif. Que fallait-il de plus au jeune rouquin pour enfin adresser une parole à celui qui lui accordait audience ?

Et bien, à chaque fois qu'Ichigo ouvrait la bouche entre deux « toc », il croisait le regard profond de Byakuya et son esprit valsait dans la scène cauchemardesque de la soirée dernière, et qui dépassait de loin les horreurs de ses nuits. Il s'avachissait et avait de plus en plus l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau en quête désespérée d'oxygène.

« Dois-je déduire de ton silence que tu as renoncé à confier tes tourments ?

— Non ! »

La réponse avait fusé, et Ichigo s'était redressé.

« C'est juste que... Je suis embarrassé.

— Embarrassé ? Quel non sens me sors-tu là ! Je t'ai offert mon aide, tu n'as pas à l'être.

— Non, pas pour cela. C'est au sujet d'hier soir. C'était humiliant et... bizarre aussi.

— Je vois. »

Un court silence interrompit ce bref échange. Byakuya soupira, à la recherche des mots qui sauraient amadouer l'être le plus incompréhensible auquel il avait eu affaire jusqu'ici. Il ne le cernait pas, apportait dans sa vie des complications dont il n'avait pas besoin, disposait d'une force indécente pour un humain, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête mais se montrait d'une loyauté qui lui valait son estime. Kurosaki Ichigo, jusqu'ici toujours plein d'énergie, affichant plus souvent un air de défi qu'un entrain souriant, était venu chez lui dans un état proche de la dépression et était présentement à la recherche d'une issue à ses angoisses. Que la nuit passée fut maintenant au premier plan de ses préoccupations avait de quoi surprendre Byakuya. En désespoir de cause, il s'en référa aux coutumes ancestrales :

« Il est tout à fait usuel entre chevaliers et hommes d'honneur de partager leur lit lorsque l'espace est restreint. De ce point de vue, notre promiscuité n'avait rien de choquant.

— Chevaliers ? On n'est plus au Moyen-Âge !

— Tu oublies que le temps n'a pas prise, ici. Mais je te présente mes excuses pour m'être laissé emporté sans égard pour ta pudeur. »

Pudeur ! Voilà maintenant qu'Ichigo avait l'impression d'être une donzelle effarouchée qui faisait une montagne d'une taupinière ! Et bien soit, à fond dans le rôle, il se claqua les joues à la manière d'Orihime sous les yeux stupéfaits de son vis-à-vis, puis opta pour une position en tailleur plus virile qui restaurerait son amour propre.

« Bon, dit-il, je ne suis pas près d'oublier ça et je n'avale pas ton explication foireuse mais j'accepte tes excuses. »

Byakuya ne sut plus ni que dire ni que faire, car décidément, ce garçon était pour lui un mystère.

Ichigo, lui, avait retrouvé un peu d'aplomb. Cependant, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à confier n'était pas aisé. Et tout en parlant, il trouva une certaine forme d'appui au dehors, au milieu de la mer de sable, en fixant son regard sur l'îlot de pierre le plus proche de Byakuya.

« J'ignore si tu le sais, mais ma mère a été tuée par un Hollow, celui qu'on nomme Grand Fisher et qui utilise la forme d'êtres vivants pour vous attirer dans son piège. C'est moi qui aurait dû mourir. Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour moi. »

Ichigo essayait de toutes ses forces de prendre de la distance par rapport à ce qu'il disait. Il ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par ses souvenirs et sa peine encore vivace. Mais sa voix s'érailla et il dut s'arrêter pour se reprendre.

« Parfois, je revis ce jour-là en rêve. Grand Fisher, dans mes cauchemars, c'est moi sous ma forme de Hollow. Je me vois humer et convoiter le petit garçon que j'étais et... Je tue ma mère ».

Ichigo fit une nouvelle pause, puis il émergea de sa transe pour regarder de nouveau Byakuya.

« Je ne fais pas toujours ce rêve-là. Le plus souvent, je rêve des combats qui ont eu lieu au Hueco Mundo. Pas vraiment des combats, juste les sensations... Pas celles que j'ai éprouvées dans la réalité. Dans mes rêves, je suis toujours submergé de dégoût : envers mes opposants, envers moi-même et je n'ai que la certitude que je dois vaincre quel qu'en soit le moyen ».

« ... ».

« Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais réfléchi... Je veux dire, la réflexion n'est pas mon fort. J'avais un but, je me jetais dans la bataille, j'étais sûr de gagner. S'il me fallait devenir plus fort, je le devenais et je ne reculais devant rien. Est-ce que j'aime combattre plus que tout ? Grimmjow a cherché à m'en convaincre et il n'avait peut-être pas tord. En tout cas, je n'aime pas perdre. Là n'est pas le problème. Et je ne regrette pas la force que j'ai acquise si elle me permet de protéger ceux qui me sont chers. »

« Mais avec les Arrancars, j'ai découvert ma peur. J'ai réalisé que ma force était aussi ma faiblesse. Je m'en suis remis à une puissance qui me dépasse. Je l'ai laissée me contrôler même si en même temps je n'avais pas d'autre choix. »

« Que suis-je devenu ? Je ne suis plus celui que ma mère aimait, celui qu'elle a protégé. »

C'était une longue confession, émouvante. La voix d'Ichigo fluctuait, accompagnait les mots. Déprimée, plus vive, elle devenait un murmure pour ensuite retrouver une assurance fragile. Il s'agitait, ses bras ne restaient pas en place. Il les posait sur ses genoux ou les croisait sur sa poitrine. Il étreignait ses biceps ou il joignait les mains en comprimant ses doigts. Cette valse infernale était à l'image des émotions qui l'habitaient. Seul son regard était stable. Il fixait de ses yeux d'ambre celui en qui il remettait toute sa confiance. Il demandait silencieusement un secours, une réponse. Et il était sans peur...

Byakuya mesurait le chemin parcouru par Ichigo. De l'adolescent rebelle et irréfléchi au jeune homme en quête de réponses. Il mesurait également la solitude de ce trajet et la rapidité avec laquelle il lui avait fallut mûrir, et il soupçonnait qu'elles étaient à l'origine de ses difficultés, mais tel était son destin. Et, par dessus tout, il mesurait sa force. Cette force intérieure qui lui permettait de se tenir devant lui, de regarder ce qui lui faisait peur et de le lui confier sans fuir.

« Il est un vieux texte écrit par l'un de mes ancêtres dont j'aime parfois à réciter les vers. Je crois qu'il convient à ta situation :

_Un cœur sans faille n'est pas un cœur d'homme_

_Un cœur sans question n'est pas un cœur d'homme._

_Mais lorsque vient le moment du combat_

_L'homme fait place au guerrier._

_Son cœur est sans faille_

_Son cœur est sans question._

_Il fait de sa peur l'alliée de son courage_

_Il fait de ses émotions ses armes._

_De ses sentiments naît sa volonté_

_De sa conviction naît sa force_

_De son esprit jaillit son épée_

_Avec sa foi il façonne son bouclier._

_Il n'a qu'un seul but_

_La victoire. »_

_« _La nature même du combat est impitoyable. C'est là l'unique vérité. Tes victoires prouvent que tu es un valeureux guerrier et les questions que tu te poses prouvent que tu es un homme. De cela ne doute pas. »

« Cette faiblesse dont tu parles n'est pas un mal en soit. La reconnaître est la première étape pour conquérir une réelle force. Rien de cela n'est incompatible. Rien de cela ne fait de toi un monstre. Tu es et restes Kurosaki Ichigo, le fils d'Isshin et de Masaki ».

Alors quoi ? Rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était que quelques mots qui n'avaient de valeur que celle qu'on leur prêtait. Mais Byakuya les avait prononcés, et Ichigo se sentait digne.

Il repassa sur ses genoux et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il regardait Byakuya et son émotion était extrême si bien que ses yeux reflétaient la limpidité de ses pensées. Il resta silencieux. Puis il fléchit la tête en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant :

« Arigato gosaïmasu ! (Merci beaucoup !) ».

**Fin du chapitre 18**

* * *

><p>Prochain et dernier chapitre : Un jour, peut-être...<p> 


	19. Un jour, peutêtre

**Chapitre 19**

**Un jour, peut-être...**

Dans les jours qui suivirent l'entrevue de Byakuya et Ichigo, la vie reprit un cours tranquille.

Pour Ichigo qui s'était soulagé de ses angoisses en les exprimant à voix haute, les noirs simulacres qui perturbaient son sommeil n'étaient plus si oppressants. Si ses cauchemars continuaient, ils perdirent en intensité et ne le réveillèrent plus. Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait confiance en lui, leur fréquence diminua. Il arrivait à dormir et la maisonnée avec lui.

C'est un Shûhei tout sourire qui rentrait maintenant chez eux, Byakuya ayant cessé de materner Ichigo. La nuit venue, les amants refermaient la porte de leur chambre sur leur amour et désiraient plus que tout s'isoler du reste du monde. Ils avaient langui des bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Byakuya s'éveilla à l'heure habituelle et profita un moment du petit miracle qui s'accomplissait chaque matin depuis quelques jours.<p>

Sourd au chant des oiseaux accueillant le matin, insensible au ruissellement de l'eau dans le jardinet de pierres, oublieux du rythme du bambou qui scandait les minutes, son attention était toute entière centrée sur son compagnon encore plongé dans le sommeil.

Il respirait son odeur, sentait son souffle chaud et régulier, percevait les battements de son cœur. Sa peau contre la sienne, plus que jamais il avait conscience de son parfum.  
>Il était l'heureux captif de ses bras, car non seulement Shûhei était là à son réveil mais encore il l'avait enserré dans son étreinte.<br>Alors il le regardait, n'en perdait pas une miette et contemplait son bonheur.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et il fallait s'arracher au charme. Byakuya se chargea de réveiller son prince en déposant deux baisers sur ses paupières fermées pour ensuite titiller le lobe de son oreille droite.  
>Shûhei poussa un gémissement exquis et resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui prit la bouche dans un suçotement sucré qui enveloppa sa lèvre inférieure.<br>L'étreinte devint mutuelle et caressante, puis ils se séparèrent :

« Bonjour » se dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils se levèrent et se préparèrent sans échanger une autre parole. Souvent ils préféraient le silence, évoluant simplement dans la présence de l'autre.

Depuis quelques jours, le désir de Shûhei était auprès de son seigneur et non pas dans ses habituels vagabondages.  
>Pour Byakuya, ces matins étaient des joyaux parmi les autres, étincelants de la présence à ses côtés de son bien-aimé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait mais peu lui importait. Il s'émerveillait de ce que l'épisode avec Ichigo avait déclenché.<p>

Le petit-déjeuner prit, Shûhei et Ichigo partirent ensemble pour la neuvième division.

Shûhei y conviait de temps en temps le Shinigami remplaçant pour un entraînement. Il avait trouvé là un adversaire intéressant et résistant. Il lui soumettait sans vergogne ses techniques, s'amusant de ses contre-attaques qui n'avaient rien d'académiques, et le poussait avec agilité dans ses retranchements.  
>Ichigo, lui, voyait dans ces combats un heureux dérivatif aux contacts brutaux et monotones de ceux de la onzième division, ses partenaires habituels durant ses séjours au Seireitei.<p>

Étaient-ils amis ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Comme Shûhei ne maîtrisait pas le bankai, Ichigo s'était donné pour règle de ne pas l'utiliser non plus. Ce qui fait qu'il se faisait malmener régulièrement malgré la puissance de Zangetsu.  
>Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le tourner en ridicule devant ses troupes. Quant à Ichigo, il avait dû mal à digérer la défaite de leur première rencontre. Une rivalité était née, qui allait de pair avec une rancune tenace pour l'un et un féroce amour-propre pour l'autre.<p>

Et pendant tout ce temps, Rukia débordait de contentement, entourée de l'ami qu'elle chérissait et qui se rétablissait, et de son frère adoré qui formait avec Shûhei le couple le plus craquant qui soit.

Vint le jour du retour au monde réel.

* * *

><p>Sur le grand parvis du senkaimon, ils étaient réunis tous les quatre une dernière fois.<p>

« Byakuya, Shûhei, je vous remercie pour tout » dit d'un ton de circonstance Ichigo, en s'inclinant avec un respect sincère.

Il s'avança ensuite vers Rukia qui le regardait avec de grands yeux légèrement brillants. La mèche qui lui barrait le front s'agitait sous la brise plus forte qui soufflait sur l'acropole.  
>Il lui devait beaucoup. Où en serait-il aujourd'hui sans son soutien indéfectible ?<br>Les reflets de tristesse qui agitaient le regard de la jeune Shinigami ternissaient l'éclat violet de ses iris. Il en fut troublé. Une émotion singulière lui étreignit le cœur.

« Au revoir, Rukia, dit-il d'un ton grave et sérieux qui l'étonna lui-même.

— Porte-toi bien, Ichigo » dit Rukia. Elle semblait fragile, sans le dynamisme qui d'ordinaire lui seyait.

Byakuya voyait d'un mauvais œil l'ambiance intime qui venait de se créer. Il s'avança d'un pas, décidé à couper court aux effusions hors de propos des jeunes gens. Il en fut empêché par Shûhei qui affichait un air espiègle. Ce dernier se colla dans son dos et le prit par les épaules.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils alors qu'il cherchait à percer le mystère de cette impression irréelle. Sa main se leva, comme pour caresser la joue de son amie et la rassurer, mais il la laissa retomber bien avant d'y arriver, comme s'il avait oublié en chemin ce qui était à l'origine d'un tel geste.

« Allons, Ichigo, détend-toi. Si le vent tourne, tu porteras à jamais cet air grognon et tu feras fuir toutes les jeunes filles.

— Peuh ! Je suis plus fort que tous les mauvais augures. »

Rukia s'était reprise et leur rapport redevenait celui qu'ils connaissaient : une forte amitié, où chacun se soutenait l'un l'autre, parfois tendre et émouvante, parfois turbulente et malicieuse.

« Tu vois, chuchota Shûhei à l'oreille de Byakuya, il n'y a rien à craindre. Le gamin est aveugle et ta sœur connaît sa place. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo était parti, et le calme revint dans la Soul Society.

* * *

><p>Rukia avait rejoint la treizième division. Shûhei et Byakuya faisaient un bout de route ensemble avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent.<p>

Byakuya restait silencieux et laissait à Shûhei les rênes de la conversation, quand celui-ci aborda un sujet qui le prit au dépourvu :

« Tu sais, lui dit Shûhei, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu sois du genre à pouponner. On devrait peut-être adopter ? Il y a une quantité de jeunes âmes délaissées au Rukongai... »

Un regard noir le fit taire et il sourit, puis il s'accrocha à son bras et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Je plaisantais, je n'ai pas envie de te partager. Pour l'instant... » rajouta-t-il malicieusement, avant de s'éclipser.

Le visage de Byakuya resta de marbre. Quiconque l'aurait croisé à ce moment là l'aurait cru plongé dans une intense concentration. En fait, il imaginait une vie avec des enfants : lui et Shûhei dans une chambre aux tapisseries colorées, veillant sur le sommeil des bambins ; lui et Shûhei se promenant sous un pont d'arbres, tout en les tenant par la main ; lui et Shûhei parmi les cerisiers du jardin, jouant avec eux au centre d'un tourbillon de pétales ; lui et Shûhei les initiant au maniement de l'épée... Cette simple idée suffisait à le stupéfier. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il sourit en public. Oh ! Un mince sourire bien sûr. Mais suffisant pour que son visage en soit illuminé et perde cette austérité qui l'accompagnait.

Seul Shûhei connaissait l'art de générer chez lui un tel émoi.

Byakuya reprit sa route et laissa transparaître la douceur qui l'habitait. Il resta indifférent à ceux qu'il croisait, uniquement attentif à l'évocation d'un futur dont il n'avait jamais rêvé.

F I N

* * *

><p>Ainsi se termine Le Séjour d'Ichigo. Est-ce que cela vous a plu ?<p>

Disclaimer : Je rappelle que Bleach, son univers et ses personnages, dont est issue cette fic, est un manga de Tite Kubo.

Je remercie les fidèles d'entre vous qui ont déposé des reviews (c'est un grand plaisir de les lire), des "story alert" ou ont classé cette fic parmi leurs favoris. Merci également à vous, dont je ne connais la présence que par vos "hits".  
>Je m'excuse encore des interruptions dans la publication.<p>

* * *

><p>Il existe un bonus de cette fic, "Le bentô", qui raconte ce qui a été passé sous silence dans le premier chapitre : Comment Shûhei se fait pièger par Tsujirô et sort du pavillon pourvu d'un bentô !<br>Cet OS fait partie de la fic "Chroniques d'un serviteur des Kuchiki".

* * *

><p>Maj du 0307/2013 suite à la review de Benitsuki :

J'aurais bien aimé savoir en quoi et où la fic est un peu trop descriptive. C'est intéressant comme remarque. J'ai fait un passage en revue, mais j'avoue que j'échoue à trouver une lourdeur dans les descriptions. Certes, il y en a...  
>Merci pour ta review, et pour trouver ce couple, pas forcément populaire, "trop mimis ensemble" :)<p> 


End file.
